Sand on The Blue Moon: Give me a change!
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Sequel dari (Un)requited love. Menceritakan tentang Penyesalan Okita Sougo, selepas dari kepergian Kagura. Di tengah keterpurukannya, Sougo sering bermimpi tentang keluarga kecilnya yang hilang. Akankah itu menjadi nyata? atau hanya akan menjadi angan Sougo semata?/ "Semustahil apapun itu, aku berharap kau kembali, China!"
1. Chapter 1

...

 _Nee ..._ pernakah kau melihat bayangan Bulan di dalam air?

Terkadang aku berpikir,

Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Bulan ada dua?

Tak peduli dia nyata atau tidak.

Asal aku dapat menggapai Bulan yang terpantul itu.

Sama seperti kehadiran dirimu dan dirinya.

Aku ingin menggapai bayangmu yang tercermin jelas dalam benakku.

Bukan karena aku tak dapat menggapai Bulan di Angkasa

atau dirinya yang ada di depan mata.

Satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu,

Aku ingin kau kembali ke sisiku.

Egois kah?

...

ooOoo

 **Sand on The Blue Moon: Give me a change!**

 **-(Un)requited Love Sequel-**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC diperlukan untuk kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, Typo mungkin 'sedikit' bertebaran.**

 _ **Happy Reading, Minna ^^**_

 **ooOoo**

 _Sosok perempuan bersurai vermillion itu kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, wajah manis pucatnya berseri tertimpa sinar mentari, kepalanya bersandar di pundak pria bersurai pasir di sebelahnya seraya memejamkan mata._

 _Senyum cerah terpatri jelas di wajah pria berwajah Shota itu. Tangan mereka berdua saling bertaut. Pria itu menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sang wanita, seolah takut sosok itu akan kembali hilang jika dia melepaskannya._

 _"Nee ... Sadist?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Hangat."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Tanganmu hangat."_

 _Seakan tersadar, Sougo-pemuda itu, merasakan suhu dingin yang menjalar pada telapak tangannya. Senyuman tipis dengan raut sedih kini menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"Kau dingin, China?"_

 _"Hmm." Angguk gadis itu._

 _Sougo memeluk sosok tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling mereka. Matanya menyipit tak kala melihat sepasang anak kecil yang tengah bermain di tengah padang rumput tersebut. Sosok mereka nampak asing baginya namun, ntah kenapa hatinya merasa bahagia melihat dua sosok kecil tersebut._

 _"Papi!" teriak mereka berdua seraya melambaikan tangan dengan tawa bahagia._

 _"Mami, cepat kemari ..." teriak mereka lagi._

 _Sosok perempuan di samping Sougo berdiri secara tiba-tiba dari duduknya, membuat Sougo terkejut. Dengan perlahan, dia mendekati kedua sosok mungil tersebut, kemudian menggenggam tangan mereka berdua._

 _"Matte, China!" Sougo berteriak ketika ketiga sosok itu akan berjalan di depannya._

 _"China, Matte!" teriaknya lagi._

 _Sosok 'China' tersebut berbalik arah seraya tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya membisikan sebuah kalimat yang tak dapat dibaca Sougo secara jelas._

 _"Papi!" teriak dua sosok mungil itu, "Sayounara!" seru mereka dengan nada riang dan melambaikan tangan._

 _Sougo berdiri dari duduknya secara spontan, berusaha menggapai ketiga sosok tersebut hingga sebuah cahaya menariknya dari tempat itu._

 _"Matte, China!"_

 _"China!"_

 _"Chi-_

* * *

 ** _Sreeek_**

"Oy, Sougo! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, hah!?"

 **Deg**

Sougo terbangun dari tidurnya, Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya dengan nafas yang memburu dan detak jantung yang berpacu menggila.

Hijikata yang baru saja datang untuk membangunkan Sougo menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Sougo?" tanyanya heran di ambang pintu dengan sebatang rokok yang bertenger mesra di bibirnya.

Sougo melirik Hijikata singkat dan kemudian menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu, Hijikata- _san._ "

"Fuuuh," Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Kalau begitu, cepat bangun kau, Kuso gaki! Jangan lupa kalau hari ini kita ada misi khusus." Ujarnya seraya meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Cih." Sougo berdecih singkat, sesaat Hijikata meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kemudian, pria bersurai pasir itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

-oOo-

Suasana Edo nampak berbeda hari ini. Kota Edo tengah di hiasi sedemikan rupa. Plang besar bertuliskan 'Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru' terpajang di setiap sudut kota. Hiasan bunga beraneka warna nampak menghiasi jalan utama Kota dari kuil menuju kerajaan Edo. Para penduduk nampak memenuhi sisi jalan untuk melihat iring-iringan yang menjadi pusat perhatian warga.

Ya, hari ini, tepat di awal musim semi, Soyo- _hime_ dan Kamui melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Sebuah pernikahan yang berawal dari perjodohan sebagai bentuk damai klan Yato dan pemerintahan bumi.

Edo sendiri saat ini kembali dipimpin oleh Hitotsubashi Nobunobu.

Dan sekali lagi, kedamaian kembali ke kota Edo.

* * *

Sougo beserta pasukan _Shinsengumi_ yang lain berjalan mengawal tandu yang membawa kedua pasangan baru tersebut. Di depan mereka nampak, Kondo Isao, Hitotsubashi Nobunobu, dan Hijikata Toshirou, memandu dengan menaiki Kuda. Dan di belakang tandu tersebut juga nampak, Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, _Umibozu_ dan Tagasuki Shinsuke yang mengawal dari belakang di ikuti para pengawal istana di belakang mereka.

Sorak sorai penduduk Edo pecah menyambut iringan pasangan tersebut.

Sougo berjalan seraya memandang langit biru yang nampak cerah hari ini. Warna biru itu sendiri bagi Sougo, nampak seperti manik cerah milik ' _China_ -nya', 'Wanitanya' yang telah dia sakiti lima tahun yang lalu, Wanita yang telah berada jauh di atas sana-di alam berbeda, dan sampai sekarang masih menorehkan luka di hatinya.

" _Nee ... China... Kau tahu, hari ini Soyo-hime dan Baka aniki-mu itu menikah."_ Gumannya lirih seraya terus berjalan ke depan tanapa memperhatikan raut sedih dari rekan-rekannya.

-ooOoo-

Setelah rangkaian acara pernikahan yang melelahkan, di sini lah Sougo berada sekarang. Tepatnya di depan sebuah kolam di bagian belakang kerajaan Edo.

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu berdiri seraya menatap langit. Tak dipedulikannya hiruk-pikuk rekan kerjanya yang tengah menikmati pesta di dalam sana.

"Kau di sini ternyata, Okita- _san._ " Sapa suara lembut, masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

Sougo tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau tak ingin ikut menikmati pestanya, Okita- _san_?" tanya suara tersebut.

Sougo tetap tak bergeming.

"Ok-."

"Langsung pada intinya saja, _Hime-sama._ apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" potongnya _to the point._

Soyo tertawa pelan, "Kau dingin sekali, Okita- _san._ " Gadis bersurai hitam itu berjalan mendekati Sougo, "Aku hanya khawatir denganmu, Okita- _san._ Kau nampak murung sejak hari itu. Aku merasa bersalah karena telat memberi tau kalian." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

Hening.

Sougo tak menyahuti perkataan Soyo.

" _Nee ..._ Okita-"

" _Hime-sama,_ apa anda berada bersama _China_ saat 'itu'?" potong Sougo.

"Ya." Jawab singkat Soyo.

"Apa dia sempat melihat dunia?" tanyanya lagi.

"hmm." Angguk Soyo.

Soyo menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Sougo.

"Aku mengambil foto mereka di hari pertama kelahiran mereka. Mereka manis kan, Okita- _san_?" Ujar Soyo dengan senyuman lirih.

"kembar?"

"Ya, mereka kembar. Awalnya, aku mengira semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga tak menyangka jika, kondisi Kagura- _chan_ beserta bayi kalian akan menurun di hari kedua. Seandainya aku lebih cepat bertindak." Lirih Soyo.

Sougo tersenyum getir memandang sosok mungil pada foto tersebut. mirip. Mereka sangat mirip dengannya.

" _Sepezu Hanzai Sha_ sudah melihat ini?"

"Ya. Aku menunjukkannya tepat sehari setelah kita pulang dari Rakuyou. Kau tau Okita- _san?_ Kamui- _kun_ bilang, kenapa anak kalian harus memiliki antena?" kekehnya lirih.

"Antena?" Sougo menatap kembali foto tersebut.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya memiliki rambut yang menyerupai antena, mirip dengan calon kakak iparnya yang tertunda, Kamui.

"Ya. Dia protes seharian karena hal itu." kekeh pelan Soyo, "Dan dia terus berharap semoga jagoan cilik itu dan Kagura- _chan_ dapat melihatnya menikah hari ini." sambungnya getir.

Sougo terdiam sejenak seraya memandang foto tersebut. jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, diapun memiliki harapan yang sama.

"Boleh saya menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja, Okita- _san._ Sejak awal itu memang milikmu." Jawab Soyo.

" _Arigatou, Hime-sama._ " ucap Sougo tulus. Pemuda itu kemudian memasukan foto tersebut kedalam saku seragam _Shinsengumi-_ nya.

Hening sekali lagi.

Sougo kini kembali menatap langit sore yang ntah mengapa menurutnya lebih menarik daripada bergabung dengan rekannya.

Jika saat ini adalah dulu, mungkin Sougo sudah menjadikan ini sebagai batu pijakan untuk kembali mencoba menghilangkan nyawa _Fukuchou_ 'kesayangannya'. Namun, tidak untuk saat ini. Jiwa _Sadist_ pemuda itu sudah terkikis sebagian sejak tujuh bulan yang lal, saat pertama kali fakta tentang ' _China_ -nya' dibeberkan oleh putri Tokugawa itu.

Tetapi, sesekali, jika ada kesempatan, Sougo akan tetap mencoba menembakan _Bazooka_ ke arah _Fukuchou_ atau _Danna_ 'tersayangnya' itu.

Ya, sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu, Gintoki juga menjadi sasaran mesra dari peluru _Bazooka_ yang disengajakan nyasar ke arahnya.

" _Hime-sama,_ sebelumnya ada yang ingin Saya pastikan sekali lagi." Suara datar Sougo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Soyo menatap heran dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'apa?'

"Anda bilang, _China_ meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Soyo mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa saya dan _China_ masih saling menyapa _via_ telpon hingga dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sougo dengan nada datar dan wajah serius.

Soyo terdiam. Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelepisnya.

Gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Okita- _san,_ coba kau hubungi _hanphone_ Kagura-chan." Perintahnya.

Sougo menatap aneh ke arah Soyo sejenak dan akhirnya menuruti kata perempuan tersebut.

Di keluarkannya _handphone flip_ hitam yang sama dengan punyanya dulu, kemudian menekan tombol _dial_ pada nomor Kagura.

Suara dering _handphone_ terdengar dari balik kimono Soyo.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan benda flip hitam tersebut, lalu menekan tombol hijau.

" _Moshi ... moshi ... Sadist? Kau merindukanku aru ka?"_ ucap Soyo.

Mata Sougo membulat Kaget mendengarnya. Suara Soyo berubah sama persis seperti suara Kagura.

"Anda-"

"Gengai- _san_ dan Tama- _san_ yang membuat aplikasi ini. Mereka membuat sebuah program, dimana suaraku akan berubah menjadi suara Kagura- _chan_ saat seseorang menghubungi _handphone_ ini." Jelas Soyo.

Soyo dapat menangkap raut kecewa di wajah Sougo.

"Okita- _san,_ Sejak awal kepulangan Kagura- _chan_ ke Rakuyou, Kagura- _chan_ sudah memutuskan, bahwa dia ingin menghilang dari kehidupan kalian semua. Kagura- _chan_ merasa bersalah karena selalu merepotkan Sakata- _san._ Dia juga merasa bersalah karena memaksa Kamui- _kun_ untuk pulang dan selalu membuat Kamui-kun ingat akan Kouka _Kaa-sama._ dan yang menjadi kesalahan terburuknya adalah ...," Soyo menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "jatuh cinta kepadamu di saat Okita- _san_ telah menemukan hati yang baru." Lanjutnya. Sougo semakin membelalakan matanya.

"Tapi lebih dari semua itu, Kagura- _chan_ tau bahwa waktunya sudah semakin singkat, karena itulah dia melakukan semua ini." Jelas Soyo panjang lebar.

Sougo membeku pada tempatnya. Sebuah kata-kata yang tadi terlintas di benaknya kini menguap ntah kemana.

"Kau bodoh, _China_." Gumannya dengan suara rendah.

"Oki-."

" _Hime-sama,_ saya pamit undur diri dahulu." Sougo memotong ucapan Soyo sekali lagi, membungkuk hormat dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Istana Edo.

-ooOoo-

Sougo kini tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah pusara dengan tiga buah foto disana. Manik merahnya tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata yang tengah terpejam.

Tak ada yang hal lain yang pemuda itu lakukan selain duduk bersimpuh sejak sejam yang lalu.

Pemuda itu terdiam meresapi setiap rasa sakit yang masuk ke dalam batinnya. Harapannya untuk mematahkan kenyataan bahwa ' _China_ -nya' telah tiada, telah terpatahkan begitu saja oleh kenyataan yang diberikan oleh Soyo- _hime_ tadi.

 _Haruskah dia Seppuku sekarang?_

Ide gila itu kembali melintas dalam pikirannya.

Dan dengan cepat pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak, dia tak mau mengambil ide gila itu lagi.

Cukup hal itu hampir dia lakukan sebanyak _dua_ kali dan sebanyak itu pula Hijikata dan Kondo berusaha mencegahnya. Bahkan, Sang Goril-Komandannya, sampai menangis histeris saat menyaksikan aksi yang terbilang nekat tersebut. beruntung Hijikata dapat menghentikannya tepat waktu.

Sougo sendiri selalu menyakinkan diri bahwa dia itu _Sadist_ dan akan tetap menjadi _Sadist_ sampai _Shinigami_ datang dan ' _say_ _hello'_ kepadanya, kemudian membawa kabur jiwanya.

 _'Ingat Sougo, kau itu Sadist. Berhentilah bersifat melankolis.'_ Batinnya menyoraki seraya menangis histeris.

Sougo bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sesedih dan semenyakitkan apapun kenyataan di depannya, pemuda itu akan tetap diam di balik topeng datarnya. Walaupun, jiwanya menjerit dan batinnya ingin berteriak dan menangis, pemuda itu tetap akan diam di balik senyum _Sadist_ -nya.

Sougo juga bukanlah tipe pemuda sulit _move on_ seperti Hijikata Toshirou yang sampai sekarang melajang menanti _Shinigami_ membawa jiwanya bertemu dengan Mitsuba di alam lain. Tetapi untuk saat ini, dia memiliki aliran sepaham Hijikata. Dia akan mencoba menanti ' _China_ -nya' kembali, semustahil apapun itu.

" _Are_? Aku baru tau kalau kau berubah menjadi sosok masokis nan melankolis, Sou-go." Sebuah suara berat di ambang pintu ruang do'a rumahnya membuat Crimson Sougo yang tersembunyi menampakkan diri.

Bukan membalas, Sougo malah melayangkan Katananya tepat ke arah Sosok tersebut.

"Oy! _Abunai darou ga, Kuso gaki yarou!"_ jerit sosok tersebut ketika Katana itu nyaris memotong kepalanya.

" _Jaa,_ kenapa kau datang kemari, Hijibaka-san?" tanya Sougo seraya mengubah duduknya menjadi bersandar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hijikata desu! Dan semoga kau tak kabur saat patroli malam ini, Sougo. Ingat kau yang bertugas bersama Yamazaki malam ini." Peringatnya.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu, kah?" tanya Sougo malas-malasan.

Hijikata tak menjawab, pria yang lebih tua sembilan tahun itu berjalan pelan ke depan altar, menyalakan dupa, dan duduk bersimpuh seraya berdo'a disana.

Sougo mengamati gerak Hijikata. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, melihat Hijikata yang akan berdo'a di depan pusara untuk _Aneue-_ nya.

"Mereka berdua manis." gman Hijikata saat melihat foto bayi kembar tersebut.

Sougo memandang Hijikata dengan pandangan jijik, "Berhentilah memandang foto bayiku dengan tatapan om-om pedofil yang 'belok' seperti itu, Hijikata- _san."_ ucapnya dengan _deadpan_ andalannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kuso Gaki!?" suara berat dan aura mencekam membaur keluar dari tubuh Hijikata seraya menodongkan Katananya.

" _Maa ... maa ..._ Aku hanya bercanda Hijikata- _san._ " balas Sougo datar.

" _Teme ..."_ Hijikata nampak menahan emosinya walaupun perempatan imajiner telah hinggap di dahinya.

pria berponi 'V' itu kembali melanjutkan acara berdo'anya.

Selesai berdo'a, Hijikata dan Sougo beranjak untuk kembali ke markas _Shinsengumi._

" _Ittekimasu, Aneue, China_ dan ... Jagoan Papi." Pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya.

Tanpa Sougo sadari, Hijikata tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

-ooOoo-

Yamazaki dan Sougo berjalan beriringan mengitari kawasan distrik Kabukicho. Malam ini adalah tugas mereka untuk berpatroli di tempat tersebut.

Hening melanda mereka berdua. Padahal, biasanya Sougo akan meminta Yamazaki mendengarkan rencana liciknya untuk membunuh Mayora dan tentunya memaksa sang 'Manusia anpan' itu untuk membantunya.

Yamazaki mencuri-curi pandang atasannya yang tengah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya itu.

Dan secara tiba-tiba langkah Yamazaki terhenti ketika melihat sosok _Taichou_ -nya itu membeku di tempat.

" _China_?"

Itulah gumanan terakhir yang dapat didengar oleh Yamazaki, sebelum sosok lelaki bersurai pasir itu berlari meninggalkannya.

" _Matte ... Okita-taichou!"_ seru Yamazaki yang sama sekali tak didengar.

-Tbc-

Gimana ... Gimana?

Sampai sini ada yang sudah bisa menebak ceritanya, kah?

heehee ... maafkanlah kalau ceritanya rada Gaje gini ^^

Ceritanya ini di persembahkan Author untuk para readers dan terkhususnya untuk:

Natsuki Yani _,_ Firufiru _, Guest,_ Nafi29897, Yukicchi008, dan Freedom friday.

Terima Kasih untuk Reviews kalian di fanfic sebelumnya ^^

 _Saa, Minna ..._ Semoga kalian terhibur.

Selamat membaca~

Keep or Delete?

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Sougo dan Yamazaki tengah berpatroli di kawasan distrik Kabukicho.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan tak seperti biasanya, dimana Sougo selalu menyuruh Zaki-Yamazaki- untuk mendengarkan semua rencana liciknya demi mendapatkan gelar _Fukuchou_.

Langkah Sougo terhenti ketika melihat siluet helaian _Vermellion_ yang melintas beberapa meter di depannya memasuki gang menuju arah pelabuhan.

" _China_?"

Tak menunggu lama, pemuda pasir itu berlari meninggalkan rekan patrolinya di belakang.

' _Ku mohon, Semoga ini nyata.'_ Batinnya berharap.

.

.

' _Aku tau ini egois. Tetapi, aku selalu berharap agar kau kembali. semustahil apapun itu, aku hanya ingin kau kembali_

 _..._

 _..._

 _China Musume.'_

ooOoo

 **Sand on The Blue Moon: Give me a change!**

 **-(Un)requited Love Sequel-**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC diperlukan untuk kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, Typo mungkin 'sedikit' bertebaran.**

 ** _Happy Reading, Minna ^^_**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo mempercepat laju larinya ketika sosok itu akan menghilang di persimpangan gang. Dengan tenaga penuh, dia menarik jubah yang menutupi surai sosok tersebut.

" _Matte ... China!"_ serunya.

Jubah itu terlepas.

Menampakkan helaian-helaian _Vermillion_ panjang yang jatuh menjuntai.

" _Sepezu Hanzai-sha?_ " gumannya kecewa.

"Yo, _Keisatsu-san._ " Sapa pemuda bersurai _Vermillion_ itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Senyum pemuda itu semakin lebar tak kala melihat raut kecewa yang sedikit ketara di wajah Sougo.

"Jika kau berharap bahwa aku adalah _Imouto-chan_ , _Zannen,_ Aku bukan _Imouto-chan._ " Ucapnya riang.

Sougo menghela nafas berat dan kemudian berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, _Hanzai-sha_?"

"Apa ya?" jawab Kamui-sosok tersebut, masih dengan senyum lebar yang menyebalkan bagi Sougo.

"Berhentilah bercanda. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk itu. Bukankah, kau harusnya bersama _Hime-sama, Hanzai-sha?_ " selidik Sougo.

Senyum lebar Kamui memudar berganti senyuman tipis dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya." Jawabnya.

Sougo yang mengerti maksudnya hanya menaikan alis sedikit.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau _Baka aniki-nya_ ini sudah menikah." Gumannya lirih.

" _Stop_ ... tak perlu kau lanjutkannya, _Sepezu Hanzai-sha_. Melihatmu menjadi _melankolis_ seperti ini lebih menyeramkan." Sougo menyilangkan kedua tangannya pertanda meminta Kamui untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa, _Sepezu Hanzai-sha._ " Ucapnya seraya berjalan memutar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kau tak ingin ikut?" tawar Kamui.

Langkah Sougo terhenti, sejenak menimbang pemikirannya dan kemudian berbalik arah menuju Kamui, melupakan kalau dia sedang patroli bersama Yamazaki.

Ah, biasanya juga dia membolos patroli. Membolos sekali lagi dia rasa tak masalah.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Yamazaki nampak bingung mencari sosok pemuda bersurai pasir yang menjabat sebagai _Shinsengumi Ichiban-tai Taichou_ -nya itu.

"Tak ada cara lain." Gumannya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yamazaki berlari kembali ke markas Shinsengumi, berharap sang _Kaichou dan Fukuchou_ mereka belum terlelap menuju alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

" _Fukuchou! Kaichou!_ Ini gawat!" teriak Yamazaki seraya membuka paksa pintu geser kamar Hijikata.

Hijikata menatap _horror_ Zaki yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Dengan aura hitam dia menarik Katananya dan diacungkan tepat ke arah Yamazaki.

"Oy, ku harap kau memiliki alasan yang bagus karena telah mengganggu istirahatku, _Nee,_ Ya-ma-za-ki." Ucap Hijikata dengan suara _horror_ dan penekanan disetiap kata 'Yamazaki'.

Wajah Zaki pucat seketika, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Glek." Yamazaki menelan ludahnya takut. " _Fu-Fukuchou ..._ O-Okita- _taichou ...,_ "

Hijikata langsung mendapatkan _feeling_ buruk.

.

.

.

 ** _Sreek.._**

"Yo, Toshi ... Jimmy ... Ada apa kalian kemari?" Sapa sang empu-nya kamar ketika menyadari dua bawahannya itu membuka paksa pintu kamarnya.

"Kondo- _san,_ Kita punya masalah." Ucap Hijikata dingin.

Melihat ekspresi mengerikan dari sang _Oni no Fukuchou_ mereka, Kondo langsung manarik kesimpulan buruk.

"Toshi, Jangan bilang kalau Sougo ...," Ucapnya terbata.

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hijikata mengangguk singkat.

"Zaki, Bangun kan semua pasukan. Kita akan berpencar mencari Sougo." Perintah sang _kaichou._

" _Ha'i, Kaichou._ " Yamazaki segera meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

" _Nee_ , Toshi, aku harap Sougo tak kembali melakukan hal gila." Ucap Kondo pelan.

Hijikata yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kondo menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

" _Saa na ..._ anak itu sulit untukku mengerti." Gumannya seraya menatap langit malam.

pikirannya melayang bersama rasa bersalah terhadap sosok perempuan yang masih mengisi relung hatinya.

' _Mitsuba, tolong jaga adikmu sebentar dari sana sampai kami menemukannya'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Sementara para anggota Shinsengumi sibuk mencari keberadaannya, Pemuda bersurai pasir itu nampak tengah menikmati pemandangan luar angkasa yang tersaji di depannya. Seragam hitam _Shinsengumi_ -nya kini telah berubah menjadi baju ala china berwarna hitam yang mirip dengan milik Kamui.

"Kau tak ingin memberitahu mereka?" Sapa sebuah suara dari arah belakang Sougo.

Sougo yang saat ini tengah duduk dipinggir jendela kapal tersebut dengan satu kaki terangkat dan dagu yang bersandar pada lutut hanya melirik sekilas.

Diliriknya lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut _teal green_ dengan kacamata yang mengingatkannya akan sosok _Marude damena ossan_ a.k.a Madao.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke mereka tetapi tidak terkirim." Jawab Sougo seraya mengayunkan benda flip hitam itu.

"Kau tak khawatir mereka mencarimu?"

" _Daijoubu desaa~._ Dengan begini aku bisa melimpahkan semua tugasku kepada Hijikata- _san_." Jawabnya dengan _deadpan_ andalannya seperti biasa.

Bansai-lelaki tadi, menghembuskan napasnya pelan seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia _Sadist_ seperti kalian." Ucapnya seraya berlalu.

Sougo hanya melirik kepergian Bansai melalui ekor matanya. Kemudian, pemuda itu kembali fokus menatap keluar.

" _China ..._ " gumannya pelan.

Ntah mengapa, sampai sekarang Sougo masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa _'China-_ nya' telah tiada. Walaupun, Soyo- _hime_ mengatakan bahwa, ' _China'_ telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu bersama kedua bayi mereka, Sougo tetap tak bisa menerimanya.

Dan walaupun, dirinya melihat sendiri makam ' _China_ -nya' tujuh bulan yang lalu, _feeling_ -nya menyatakan bahwa wanitanya dan anak-anaknya masih hidup.

Sougo tau pemikirannya mulai gila semenjak wanita bersurai _vermillion_ itu tiada. Tetapi, nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah mengatakan lain.

Kedua anaknya masih hidup. ' _China_ -nya' masih hidup. Itulah yang selalu Sougo rasakan.

 _Temukan aku._

Sougo teringat akan sebuah kalimat yang selalu ' _China'_ ucapkan kepadanya ketika mereka hadir di dalam mimpi pemuda tersebut.

"Apakah masih ada harapan?" gumannya lagi.

Ah, Sougo benci ketika dirinya menjadi _melankolis_ seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Hijikata nampak jalan terengah-engah bersama Kondo yang mengikutinya di belakang. Hari telah menunjukkan pukul _lima_ dini hari, mereka telah mengelilingi setiap penjuru Edo, dan mereka belum juga menemukan batang hidung Si Pangeran _Sadist_ dari planet _Sadist_ tersebut.

Pikiran buruk hinggap ke benak Hijikata dan Kondo.

"Toshi _,_ jangan-jangan Sougo telah kembali ke planet _Sadist_ untuk mengembalikan sisi _Sadist_ -nya yang terkikis oleh sifat _melankolis_ -nya beberapa waktu ini?" Ucap Kondo dengan muka serius.

Sebuah pertanyaan _absurd_ keluar dari mulut Sang Komandan _Shinsengumi_ tersebut.

Hijikata hanya melongo mendengarnya. Satu tangannya terulur menepuk pelan bahu kiri Kondo. Kemudian, Hijikata berkata, "Kondo- _san_ , sebaiknya anda kembali ke markas dan memperbaiki otak anda."

"Eh?" Kondo mengedipkan matanya bingung, Hijikata memijit pelipisnya pelan.

' _tak bisakah rekan-rekannya normal untuk sehari saja?'_ batinnya.

Mereka berdua kini terdiam.

"Oy, Toshi." Panggil Kondo.

"Kenapa Kondo- _san_?"

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka bertemu?" tanya Kondo dengan muka serius.

"Eh?"

"Jika kita tak bisa menemukannya di Edo, bukankah ada kemungkinan mereka berdua bertemu?"

Kondo nampak berpikir.

Seakan mengerti, Hijikata menjawab, "Itu tidak mungkin Kondo- _san. '_ Dia' pasti akan mengabari kita jika datang kemari."

Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya.

"Tapi, Toshi, kita sudah mencarinya lebih dari empat jam dan telah memutari seluruh Edo, Bukankah itu kemungkinan yang paling besar terjadi?" gumannya.

Mata Hijikata membulat, gerakkan tangannya terhenti.

Saat ini dia mulai berpikiran untuk membenarkan kemungkinan yang dikatakan oleh Kondo tadi.

"Kondo- _san,_ kau membawa ponselmu?" tanya Hijikata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kondo.

"Coba kita tanya langsung ke orangnya." Usul Hijikata.

Baru saja Kondo akan menelpon seseorang, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Hijikata- _san_? Kondo- _san_? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya suara tersebut.

Mereka berdua berbalik ke sumber suara.

" _Hime-sama_! kanapa anda ada di sini?" tanya Kondo.

Sosok Soyo yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku dan Nobume- _san_ ingin melihat apakah Kamui- _kun_ sudah berangkat ke Rakuyou atau belum." Jawabnya.

"Rakuyou?" desis Hijikata.

"Hmm." Putri Tokugawa itu mengangguk. "Kamui- _kun_ dan Okita- _san_ ingin mengunjungi makam Kagura- _chan._ Awalnya Kamui- _kun_ ingin pergi sendiri, untungnya dia bertemu Okita- _san_ dan mereka pergi bersama." Jelas Soyo.

Hijikata dan Kondo melongo mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh mereka merosot ke tanah diiringi dengan tawa paksa.

"Hahahaha." Tawa mereka berdua.

Dan tak lama kemudian muka Hijikata berubah datar.

"Haha _tte janne darou!_ " teriaknya. " _Kono kuso gaki yarou!_ " lanjutnya dengan jerit frustasi. dihempaskannya batang rokok yang baru saja dibakar tadi ketanah, kemudian menginjaknya secara brutal seolah-olah dia tengah menjitak kepala pasir Sougo.

Walaupun, Hijikata akui dia sangat kesal dengan tingkah Sougo yang tak berubah itu. Tetapi, kelegaan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kupikir dia akan melakukan hal nekat lagi." Ucap Kondo yang ntah sejak kapan sudah menangis.

"Kondo- _san._ "

" _Yokatta ... arigatou hime-sama._ " lanjutnya seraya menyeka air matanya.

Soyo sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak menegrti.

" _Nee ..._ Sampai kapan kalian akan menyembunyikannya?" tanya suara dingin dari sosok bersurai biru gelap yang tengah berdiri di belakang Soyo.

Mereka bertiga nampak terdiam.

"Nanti." Jawab Hijikata singkat.

"Kalian seharusnya tak menyembunyikannya." Ujar suara dingin itu lagi.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau tak terlibat ... Imai ... tidak, Maksudku ... Nyonya Saito." Balas dingin Hijikata seraya berlalu melewati mereka.

Kondo membungkuk hormat kepada Soyo sebelum akhirnya menyusul Hijikata yang nampak berjalan sangat cepat di depannya. Sedangkan, Saito Nobume, melirik kepergian mereka melalui sudut matanya.

"Kalian masih belum berbaikan?" tanya Soyo.

Nobume hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya singkat, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Soyo.

.

.

.

Kamui dan Sougo kini tengah berdiri di depan Pusara milik Kagura dan Kouka. Diletakkannya bungket bunga yang mereka bawa masing-masing kemudian, mereka berdua berdo'a.

"Setelah ini kau mau ikut mampir mencari makanan?" tanya Kamui.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja." Jawab Sougo. Toh bagaimanapun mereka akan pulang bersama ke bumi.

.

Kedua pemuda berusia sama dengan surai berbeda itu melintasi jalan-jalan kumuh di Rakuyou. Mata Sougo bergerak pelan memperhatikan setiap sudut tempat yang mereka lewati.

"Inikah tempat kelahiran _China_?" gumannya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kamui.

Sougo terdiam.

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa gadis itu nampak enggan untuk kembali ke tempat ini. Memorinya kembali ke saat dia menawarkan _China_ untuk tinggal di rumah barunya yang baru dia beli menggunakan uang hasil tabungan Hijikata.

* * *

 _"Oy ... China ... kenapa dengan wajah jelekmu itu?" tanya Sougo kala itu._

 _Kagura hanya diam seraya terisak._

 _Merasa diacuhkan, Sougo berjalan mendekati gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi taman itu._

 _"Aku bertanya padamu, China Musume. Dan aku tahu kalau kau tak memiliki gangguan pendengaran." Ucapnya sarkastik._

 _"Bukan urusanmu aru! Dasar, Do-S-yarou!" sembur gadis itu dangan air mata yang mengalir deras dan leleran ingus seperti biasa._

 _"Tentu saja ini urusanku, baka! Kau itu kekasihku sekarang!" seru Sougo. Dia sendiri nampak kaget ketika kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dengan laknatnya._

 _Kagura menghentikan isakkannya dan beralih ke arah Sougo._

 _"Gin-chan memintaku untuk kembali ke Rakuyou aru. Gin-chan bilang kalau dia akan menikah dengan Tsukky bulan depan." Curhatnya._

 _Sougo hanya melirik sejenak tanpa menjawab._

 _"Aku tak ingin pulang ke sana aru! Papi dan Kamui-Nii tidak ada di sana aru! Aku tidak mau sendirian ... hiks ... hiks." Tangis gadis itu kembali pecah._

 _Menarik nafas sejenak, sebuah ide gila yang sebenarnya hanya melintas lewat meluncur begitu saja, "Jaa, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Aku baru saja membeli rumah baru kemarin, bagaimana?"_

 _Gadis itu menatap Sougo dengan binar senang._

 _"Bolehkah, Sadist?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman tipis walaupun, air mata masih mengalir._

 _Mendengar jawaban Kagura sebuah senyum terlukir tipis di wajahnya. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu senang gadis itu menerima tawarannya._

 _"Hmm." Sougo mengangguk singkat. Kagura mulai akan berjingkrak senang ketika Sougo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tetapi kau juga harus membantuku merawat rumah tersebut."_

 _Senyum Kagura luntur. Sejenak gadis itu berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk antusias._

 _"Hmmm ... Aku akan berusaha, Sadist!" seru senang gadis itu._

 _Sougo tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Tanpa sadar tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke arah pipi Kagura dan_

 _Mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan sangat keras._

 _"Aww!" teriak Kagura kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuso gaki!" teriaknya galak._

 _"Hahaha ... Kau lebih bagus berekspresi galak seperti itu, China. Ekspresi menangismu jelek sekali." Sahut Sougo seraya tertawa senang dengan hasil kerjanya._

 _Pipi gadis itu memerah marah._

 _"Mati kau, Sadist!" teriak gadis itu seraya mengayunkan payungnya._

 _Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali merusak taman kota Edo._

* * *

Sougo tersenyum mengingat saat pertama kali mereka memulai hidup bersama. Hal yang dilalui Sougo sangatlah sulit. Dia harus rela bangun pagi guna membangunkan gorilla betina itu, mengajarkan dasar merawat rumah yang baik dan benar, serta mengajarkan bagaimana cara memasakan makanan yang layak untuk dimakan selain menu _tamago-kake-gohan_ yang mengisi perut mereka selama seminggu penuh.

Sebenarnya Kagura merupakan gadis yang cepat belajar. Walaupun, tingkat kegagalan masakannya mencapai _tujuh puluh persen,_ tetapi di bulan kedua gadis itu mampu membuat menu sederhana tanpa merubah makanannya menjadi _dark matter-_ nya otae.

Sekali lagi Sougo tersenyum tipis.

Tetapi, senyuman itu dengan cepat menghilang ketika menyadari kesalahpahaman mereka. Selama ini Sougo selalu mengira bahwa gadis itu tak pernah membalas perasaannya. Di saat dirinya kecewa, sosok lain muncul di hadapannya, membuat perasaan Sougo teralih. Tapi siapa sangka, di saat perasaan Sougo terbagi, ternyata gadis itu juga telah lama membalas perasaannya.

Di tengah kebimbangan, akhirnya Sougo tak mampu jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tak dapat memutuskan kemana hatinya berpihak.

Dan karena sikap ragunya itu, keduanya lepas. Lebih tepatnya Sougo yang melepas mereka. Pemuda itu bahkan tak dapat mencegah kepergian Si surai _Vermilion_ agar tetap bersamanya. Yang dia lakukan hanya memandang gadis itu dalam diam ketika, Kapal gadis itu meninggalkan bumi.

Dan akhirnya, dia menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

"Kita sampai." Suara Kamui membuat Sougo kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ditatapnya bangunan kecil di depan sana.

Kedai makanan kecil itu nampak tua dan sederhana.

Mereka akhirnya memasuki bangunan kecil tersebut dan mengambil tempat tepat di meja pertama yang mereka lihat setelah masuk ke dalam.

Kamui memesan semua menu yang ada sementara, Sougo hanya memesan nasi telur dengan segelas _ocha_ hangat.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin makan, makanan itu?" tunjuk Kamui ke arah _Tamago-kake-gohan_ yang di pesan Sougo.

Sougo mengangguk singkat, "Kagura menyukai menu ini." Jawabnya.

Kamui terdiam sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai _Imouto-chan?_ " tanya Kamui, nada suaranya terdengar dingin namun tersirat nada kesedihan.

"Sangat mencintainya." Balas Sougo singkat. "Dia orang kedua yang mampu membuatku meminta maaf setelah _Aneue._ " Lanjutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melepaskannya?" Sougo melirik kearah Kamui, "Jika kau benar-benar mencintai adikku, kenapa kau melepaskannya di saat dia mengandung anak kalian?" tanya Kamui tajam.

"Aku tak tau kalau dia tengah hamil saat itu." jawab enteng Sougo, membuat emosi Kamui nampak tersulut.

Kamui hendak melayangkan tinjuannya tepat ketika suara Sougo kembali terdengar.

"Aku pikir, ketika dia mengatakan kalian akan memperbaiki hubungan keluarga kalian, itu adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya bahagia." Terang Sougo. "Ternyata aku salah. harusnya aku mencegahnya saat itu." lanjutnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Kamui terdiam. Perasaan bersalah kembali bersarang di hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan Sougo. Dia sadar, sebenarnya sebagian dari kematian Kagura juga merupakan salahnya. Dia gagal menjadi sosok kakak bagi Kagura.

Kini, berbagai kata 'seandainya' kembali mampir ke benaknya.

Seandainya, dia tak bergabung dengan _Harusame_.

Seandainya, dia membawa Kagura saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di _Yoshiwara_.

Seandainya, dia menarik kabur adiknya di pertemuan kedua mereka.

Seandainya ... Seandainya dan Seandainya, dia langsung kembali ke rumah setelah pertarungan terakhir mereka.

Kamui Yakin, dia masih bisa menikmati sisa harinya bersama Sang _Imouto-chan_ yang diam-diam selalu dia perhatikan dan sayangi itu.

Kini sosok Mami yang begitu dia cintai telah tiada dan Adik yang dia sayangi turut mengikuti Sang Mami.

Hal apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan seandainya dia tidak menikah dengan Soyo?

Kamui tertawa getir.

Sougo hanya diam melanjutkan makannya dengan pikiran yang kembali melayang ke masa lalu.

Dalam diam mereka berdua menyesali masa lalu mereka.

Masa lalu mereka tentang sosok berharga, bernama ... Kagura.

t.b.c

* * *

Yosh ... Yuki mau membalas review dulu ^^

 **firufiru:** Yup, masih lanjut. Yuki ingin menceritakan sedikit demi sedikit penyesalan mereka di masa lalu. Terima Kasih atas Reviewnya Firufiru-san^^.

 **Freedom friday:** Gimana? apa di _chapter_ ini sudah dapat _clue-_ nya, hehehe... tenang aja, Yuki juga nggak kuat kalau mau bikin calon suami Yuki menderita #dibunuhKagura. Makasih atas Reviewnya Freedom-san^^.

 **Natsuki yani:** Makasih buat jejaknya Natsuki-san^^. Nih dah di up, hehehe ...

* * *

...

Yup, sampe di sini dulu...

makasih buat semua readers terutama yang sudah memberikan review, serta mem-fav dan follow cerita ini.

Semoga ceritanya dapat menghibur pada _readers_ semua.

Daah ... _Minna_ ...

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

_Lelaki itu melihatnya. Bayangan itu nampak jelas di depannya. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut. setelah nampak jelas, langkanhnya terhenti._

 _Sosok itu. sosok bersurai pasir yang dia rindukan. Dengan senyum dan suara yang membuat hatinya tenang. Sosok yang diam-diam dia cintai. Sosok dari kakak yang adiknya ingin membunuhnya setiap saat. Sosok cantik nan manis, Okita Mitsuba, itu berada beberapa meter di depannya._

 _"Mitsu-."_

 _Ucapan lelaki itu terhenti tak kala melihat sosok tak asing di samping gadis itu. Dua sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Yang satu adalah Wanita bersurai Vermillion dan satunya lagi adalah lelaki bersurai pasir yang tengah terbaring kaku dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya._

 _Darah?_

 _Batin lelaki itu mulai bingung. Gerakkannya kaku. Kedua perempuan yang dia kenal itu tengah menangis._

 _"Sougo." Sebuah gumanan lirih yang nyaris tak terdengar meluncur dari mulutnya._

 _Namun, gumanan itu mampu membuat sosok perempuan bersurai pasir itu menoleh._

 _Lelaki itu nampak terkejut ketika sang perempuan menampilkan raut wajah kecewa terhadapnya._

 _"Kupikir, Toshirou-san mampu menjaganya." Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada kecewa yang ketara. "ternyata aku salah." Lanjutnya._

 _"Mitsuba ... aku tak mengerti?" lelaki bersurai dark green itu menampakkan raut bingung._

 _"Kau membunuh Sou-chan!" raung gadis itu histeris._

 _"Mitsu-."_

 _"Aku benci Toshirou-san!" teriaknya._

 _"Mitsuba tunggu ... aku tak mengerti?" sungguh sosok dark green itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _Sosok gadis itu tak mendengarkan. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya._

 _"Sungguh Mitsuba dengarkan aku!"_

 _Namun, sosok gadis itu semakin menghilang._

 _"Mitsuba!" teriaknya._

 _"Mayora."_

 _Kini sosok Vermillion yang tadi dia lihat berdiri di sebelahnya. Raut wajah gadis itu nampak kacau dengan percikan darah menghiasi wajah dan sebagian badannya._

 _"China?"_

 _"Mayora, Sadist ... Sadist ... Hiks ... Hiks." Sosok itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah dan menangis histeris._

 _Sungguh, lelaki berponi 'V' itu tak tahu yang terjadi. Kepalanya mendadak pusing melihat tatapan membenci dari gadis yang dicintainya dan tatapan hancur dari sosok yang dicintai oleh bawahannya yang telah dia anggap seperti adik sendiri._

* * *

ooOoo

 **Sand on The Blue Moon: Give me a change!**

 **-(Un)requited Love Sequel-**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC diperlukan untuk kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, Typo mungkin 'sedikit' bertebaran.**

 ** _Happy Reading, Minna ^^_**

 **ooOoo**

"Arrgghhh!"

Hijikata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya nampak tersegal. Lelaki berponi 'V' tersebut langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian mengedarkan pandangannnya ke setiap sudut ruangan.

Sejenak pria tersebut menarik nafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini dia telah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mimpi, kah?" gumannya seraya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

Hijikata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mimpinya benar-benar terasa nyata. Tatapan membenci Mitsuba dalam mimpinya tadi benar-benar mampu membuat jantungnya bendenyut sakit.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya.

Pukul 09.00 pagi.

Dia bangun kesiangan ternyata. Untungnya hari ini jadwalnya untuk libur.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi mengunjunginya." Guman Hijikata seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Sou- _chan, matte!_ "

Sayup-sayup indera pendengaran Hijikata mendengar suara teriakan anak kecil di halaman markas mereka.

Hijikata kemudian mengikuti sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat 'seekor' pangeran _Sadist_ yang tengah asyik bermain dengan seorang anak kecil dengan riang gembira.

Senyuman Hijikata terkembang lebar melihatnya. Hatinya merasa senang saat melihat Sougo, Sang Pangeran _Sadist_ , yang tak menyukai anak-anak, kini tengah bermain dengan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat berusia kisaran _delapan_ tahunan.

"Nah, kau pegang seperti ini ... dan seperti ini ... lalu arahkan begini ..." terdengar suara Sougo nampak memberikan instruksi.

Hijikata hanya mengangkat bahu sejenak, dia tak tahu mereka sedang melakukan apa saat ini karena posisi mereka agak tertutup pohon.

Baru Hijikata akan menginjakan kaki untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. sebuah peringatan yang terdengar terlambat masuk ke dalam telinga Sang _Mayora_.

 ** _Syuuut ... Duaaar ... Arrghh ..._**

"Hijikata- _san ... Abunai desaa_ ~!" peringat Sougo yang sungguh-sungguh terlambat.

Tubuh Hijikata kini telah gosong dengan rambut acak-acakan menyerupai rambut _afro_ -nya Saitou shimaru.

"Yosh, kerja bagus, Sadomaru 999." Ucap Sougo seraya mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Natsuhiko desu. Sou-chan, aku bukan Sadomaru 999." Protes sang anak kecil bersurai dan manik hijau.

Sougo nampak tak peduli dan kini malah ber- _high five_ ria.

'Sou-go." Geraman kesal meluncur dari mulut Hijikata yang berpenampilan gosong. Dengan kesal, dia menarik _Katana_ nya.

"Kemari kalian, _Kuso gakki_!" amuk Hijikata yang kini berlari mengejar dua manusia berbeda usia tersebut dengan _Katana_ yang terangkat ke atas.

.

.

.

Kondo nampak tertawa melihat kejadian langka yang sudah jarang dia lihat. Hijikata dengan penampilan acak-acakan, berlari seraya mengancungkan _Katana-_ nya ke udara mencoba menebas sosok Sougo yang kini tengah berlari dengan tawa riangnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya seceria itu." guman Kondo terharu yang diamini oleh para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang lain.

"Semoga Okita- _taichou_ cepat pulih dari sisi melankolisnya." Guman Yamazaki yang berada di belakang Kondo.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Semoga saja ..." guman Kondo. Tetapi, dia tak dapat berbohong, jika saat ini, hatinya nampak gelisah melihat perubahan sifat Sougo yang mendadak pasca dua hari kepulangannya dari Rakuyou.

.

.

.

 **Distrik Kabukicho, 15.00**

Sougo nampak berjalan ogah-ogahan mengitari Distrik Kabukicho tempat dia bertugas patroli siang ini. Tak di pedulikannya Yamazaki yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas tentang anpan, cara makan anpan, jenis-jenis anpan dan apalah itu tentang anpan yang membuat Sougo sakit kepala mendengar.

Langkah Sougo terhenti tak kala mereka sampai di taman tempat biasanya Sougo dan Si _China_ 'kencan' dulu. Sougo tersenyum miris melihat tempat itu.

"Oy, Yamazaki."

Suara Sougo membuat Yamazaki menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap aneh Sang _Taichou_ muda.

"Kau lanjutkan Patroli. Aku ingin istirahat di sini." Titahnya mutlak.

Yamazaki melirik sekilas taman tersebut, perasaannya tak enak. "Tapi, _Taichou,_ nanti jika _Fukuchou_ tau anda membolos maka-."

Ucapan Yamazaki terputus ketika Sougo mencengkram mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu pastikan Si _Mayora_ itu tak tahu kalau aku kabur, Jimmy." Ucapnya dengan nada _Sadist_. "Aku lelah seharian mengitari tempat ini dan si _Mayora_ sialan itu malah asyik pergi ntah kemana." Lanjutnya.

Yamazaki mengangguk ketakutan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sougo di taman tersebut.

Melihat Sang _Partner_ patrolinya sudah hilang dari jangkauan mata. Sougo berjalan ke arah bangku yang biasa dia perebutkan bersama ' _China_ -nya' dulu.

Sougo duduk seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bangku dan tatapan wajahnya mengarah ke arah langit senja.

" _Vermillion._ " Gumannya ketika melihat langit senja yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Lelaki bersurai pasir tersebut kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Perasaanya kembali bergemuruh. Setiap langkahnya selalu dihiasi dengan kenangan yang membuatnya sakit tentang perempuan keturunan Yato itu.

Memorinya kini berjalan memutar kenangan demi kenangan saat dia bersama Sang gadis Yato.

Dimulai di awal pertemuan mereka saat festival _hanamatsuri,_ pertengkaran yang mereka berdua lalui, momen saat mereka saling membantu, serta saat-saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

* * *

 _"Aku dengar bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan Soyo-chan dari baka aniki-ku waktu itu. Walaupun, Shinsengumi menghilang, nyawa yang kau selamatkan waktu itu masih di sini aru. Bagaimanapun juga, hal itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau telah menyelamatkan dua buah nyawa aru. Walaupun kau tak menggunakan seragam itu lagi, kami tau ... kami tau kalau kalian adalah polisi kami."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadi untuk apa kau datang kesini aru ka? Ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara lembut aru ka? Jangan bermimpi aru."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Nampaknya kita berdua masih kurang berlatih aru ... huft ... huft ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Karena itu, Kau tidak boleh kalah dari siapapun!"_

* * *

Sekelebat perkataan yang _China_ berikan padanya dulu, kini masuk kedalam benak Sougo. Diantara orang-orang yang dia kenal, Sosok itulah yang sering datang baik untuk mengganggunya ataupun membantunya secara kebetulan. Dan di saat Sougo mengalami depresi pasca penangkapan Kondo- _san_ dulu, Gadis itulah yang datang untuk memberikannya semangat.

Lantas kenapa hatinya dulu berpaling?

Padahal Sougo tahu bahwa Gadis itulah yang menarik perhatiannya secara keseluruhan.

Ah, Sougo teringat sekarang.

Alasan kenapa dia mulai menyerah terhadap Sosok ' _China_ -nya'.

Sosok bersurai perak yang diam-diam dia Kagumi dan diam-diam dia benci secara bersamaan. Sosok yang telah mengambil keseluruhan atensi wanita-nya dulu. Sosok yang sangat disayangi oleh Wanita-nya, hingga membuat Sougo berpikir tak ada harapan untuk menempati hati wanita Yato itu.

Sosok yang selama ini ia panggil dengan sebutan _Danna,_ Sakata Gintoki.

Sosok ayah dan kakak idaman Kagura yang juga tanpa sadar menghancurkan perasaan wanita itu dengan rencana pernikahannya yang terkesan dadakan.

Sougo menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang," pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, " _China_ ..." gumannya.

" _Hitokiri-san?_ " suara datar dari seorang perempuan yang sangat Sougo kenal menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Imai?"

"Saitou."

"Eh?"

"Namaku sekarang Saitou Nobume, jika kau ingat, _Hitokiri-san._ " Perempuan itu menegaskan marganya saat ini.

"Ah, aku lupa." Jawab Sougo datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" tanya Nobume.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini sekarang sudah tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Sougo menjawab dengan nada malas-malasan.

"ehm ... Kagura- _san,_ kah?" terka Nobume.

 **Sreekk ... Syuut ...**

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya." Geram Sougo seraya mengarahkan _Katana_ nya tepat di sisi kanan Nobume.

"Jadi benar." Ucap Nobume datar.

"Diam."

"Kenapa kau nampak begitu marah, _Hitokiri-san_? Mengingat pengkhianatanmu atas hubungan kita, kah? Atau menyesali kesalahanmu atas Kagura- _san_ dulu?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada datar dan sorot tanpa takut atas sosok di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bukankah, kau duluan yang mulai Saitou- _san_?" ucap Sougo dengan nada datarnya sebuah seringai tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Isaburo yang memintaku untuk menikah dengan Saitou Shimaru- _san_ dan aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menolaknya." Terang Nobume.

Sougo terdiam.

"Bukankah dari awal kita memang tak memiliki hubungan yang serius, _Hitokiri-san_?" tanya Nobume lagi. "Bukankah, kau sering melihatku sebagai orang lain saat aku bersamamu dulu?" lanjutnya.

Sougo tak menjawab. Perkataan wanita itu ada benarnya. Tetapi, tak memiliki hubungan serius? Ayolah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ketika Nobume tanpa memberi kabar maupun kata putus padanya saat perempuan itu bertunangan dengan Saitou Shimaru, kapten divisi tiga _Shinsengumi_.

" _Nee ... Hitokiri-san,_ antara aku dan Kagura- _san,_ Siapa yang sebenarnya kau pilih?" sebuah pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sougo menurunkan _Katana_ nya.

"Aku ...,"

"Tak perlu kau jawab, _Hitokiri-san."_ Potong wanita bersurai biru itu. "Tanpa kau jawab aku sudah tau apa jawabanmu." Nobume berucap datar dengn senyuman sendu.

"Bukankah ini saatnya kita mengakhiri masa lalu kita?" ucapnya lagi seraya berlalu.

"Kau berubah." Suara Sougo akhirnya keluar dan membuat langkah Nobume terhenti. "Kau lebih banyak bicara sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Nobume tersenyum, "Suamiku adalah orang yang pendiam. Kami tak akan bisa berkomunikasi jika saling diam, bukan?" ucapnya.

"ya, aku tau."

Selepas Sougo mengucapkan kalimat itu, Nobume berjalan menjauh.

"Cepatlah bertemu dengannya ... _Hitokiri-san._ " Guman Nobume ketika jaraknya dengan Sougo sudah sangat jauh.

.

.

.

Hijikata menatap nanar rumah yang begitu dia kenal.

"Bantu aku, Mitsuba." Gumannya seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut dengan langkah yang berat.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain yang jauh dari tempat Sougo berada, seorang wanita dengan surai vermillion tengah berjalan melintasi jalan setapak kecil menuju ke rumahnya. Di depannya terlihat dua anak kecil berusia _enam_ tahunan, dengan surai serupa namun _gender_ berbeda, tengah berlari-lari kecil di depannya.

"Souji, Souko, Mami sudah bilang jangan lari-larian, kan?" teriaknya dari belakang saat melihat anak lelaki yang di panggil Souji itu terjatuh.

"Sou- _Nii_ , Baik-baik saja aru ka?" tanya anak kecil yang ber- _gender_ perempuan, Souko.

" _Daijoubu desaa_ ~." Jawab anak lelaki tersebut.

Keduanya kini kembali berlari seraya mengacuhkan teguran Sang Mami tadi.

Wanita itu mendesah melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya dan Papi mereka. Ntah dari siapa mereka belajar menggunakan kata _'aru'_ dan _'desaa_ atau kadang _desuzee_ ' seperti dia dan lelaki itu dulu.

Sesampai di depan sebuah rumah, Souji segera membuka pintu rumah mereka dengan semangat.

" _Tadaima~."_ seru riang kedua bocah tersebut.

" _Okaerinasai._ " Sahut seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

Manik biru sang wanita membulat kaget. Berkebalikan dengan binar senang dari kedua manik _Crimson_ anaknya. Bahkan, kedua 'antena' mereka berdiri melihat sosok yang tengah duduk itu.

" _Mayora_ _Ji-san_ ~." Seru mereka riang seraya menghambur ke arah _Mayora_.

"Toshirou- _Ji_!" seru Hijikata membenarkan namanya seraya memeluk kedua 'keponakan-nya' itu.

"Mayo-," Hijikata mendelik tajam, "Maksudku, Toshirou- _nii,_ apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan di sini?" tanyanya Kaget.

Hijikata baru saja menemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, Tepatnya sehari sebelum pernikahan Soyo- _chan_ dan _baka aniki-_ nya. Perempuan itu melirik ke sekitar mencari seseorang.

"Jika kau mencari Suamimu, aku tak datang bersamanya." Ucap Hijikata ketika menyadari mata wanita itu yang bergerak liar.

"Aku tak mencarinya aru!" seru sosok tersebut.

Hijikata menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya seraya menggendong Souji di atas bahu dan Souko di depan dada.

"Aku datang kemari sendiri." Ucap Hijikata.

"Toshirou- _Ji,_ Kapan Papi pulang ke rumah aru?" tanya Souko.

"Iya, _Ji-san_. Kapan Papi pulang?" Souji menimpali. Kedua anak itu kini tengah asyik menarik surai _dark green_ milik Hijikata.

Sosok wanita itu semakin terdiam di ambang pintu ketika anaknya lagi-lagi menanyakan tentang Sang Papi.

Hijikata mengajak Surai pasir _combi_ tersebut, "Papi kalian sedang melakuakn tugas yang sulit. Akan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali kerumah, _Nee,_ Mami." Jawab Hijikata dengan nada sindiran di akhir kalimat.

Wanita itu mendengus singkat, kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan langkah diam.

"Katakan ada apa kau datang kemari, Toshirou- _nii_?" Sosok itu mengulangi pertanyaannya saat dia kini tengah berada tepat di depan sosok pria pencinta mayonaise itu.

Hijikata diam sejenak. Dengan suara berat, Hijikata berkata, "Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu, Kagura." Jawabnya.

Alis Kagura bertaut.

"Ini tentang ... _Sadist_." Lanjutnya.

Manik _Sapphire-_ nya membulat ketika mendengar nama seseorang dari masa lalunya. Namun, dia tak berbohong jika saat ini, perasaan was-was dan takut tengah menyergap hatinya.

' _Semoga ini bukan berita yang buruk.'_ Batinnya.

t.b.c

* * *

Yuki mau bales review lagi XD

 **Okitahayate:** Sankyuu Buat Review-nya _(^^)._ Nih udah di up _(^^)._

 **Freedom friday:** Nih dah di lanjut lagi Freedom- _san._ maaf ya blum bisa di panjangin, maklum Yuki lagi banyak tugas hehehe #dilemparsendal.

 **Natsuki yani:** Yup, masih berlanjut Natsuki- _san (^^)._ Sama, Kadang Yuki juga suka kalo nglihat Husbando kesiksa dlu XD.

 **firufiru:** Kagura berada di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dan tak dekat dari hati Sadist #ea. nih dah lanjut firufiru- _san (^^)_.

 **Nafi29897:** hahaha ... Yuki lagi suka bikin Sougo jadi _Do-M_ #dibazookaSougo. Makasih reviewnya Nafi- _san (^^)._

* * *

 _Yosh... Sampai di sini dulu Minna._

Di Chapter ini fokusnya lebih ke Hijikata kayaknya #ditebasTosshi.

 _Do'akan fic ini dapat tamat 1-2 chapter lagi hehehe..._

 _if you mind, don't forget to type your reviews (^^)._

Terima Kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca ...


	4. Chapter 4

ooOoo

 **Sand on The Blue Moon: Give me a change!**

 **-(Un)requited Love Sequel-**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC diperlukan untuk kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, Typo mungkin 'sedikit' bertebaran, Alur lambat.**

 ** _Happy Reading, Minna ^^_**

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Hijikata tengah menyesap nikmat kopi berhiaskan mayonaise di atasnya. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada sosok wanita berhelaian _Vermillion_ yang kini tengah mencuci piring. kedua 'monster cilik' -begitulah Hijikata menganggap dua anak kembar tadi-sudah tertidur lelap di kamar mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok wanita tadi menghampiri Hijikata dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Sang _Shinsengumi oni no Fukuchou_ itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau beritahu tentang _Sadist_ , _Mayora_?" ya, beginilah aslinya Kagura memanggil Hijikata ketika tidak ada kedua anaknya.

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Kemana perginya sosok mami manis yang tadi memanggilku ' _Onii-san_ '?" ucap Hijikata berbasa-basi.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dan cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan _aru_." Jawab Kagura malas. Jujurnya, dia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar tentang Si _Sadist_ yang sialannya masih menempati hatinya tersebut.

Hijikata terdiam sejenak, kemudian menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi seperti ini, _China_ _Musume_?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Siapa yang bersembunyi _aru_? Aku hanya ingin memulai hidupku yang baru _aru_." Kagura menjawab dengan malas.

"Dengan berpura-pura 'mati' dan menyebabkan _Yorozuya_ , keluarga serta kekasihnya sendiri ingin bunuh diri?" sindir Hijikata.

Kagura terdiam, Hijikata menampilkan senyum miringnya. Pria diambang usia dewasa itu tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran perempuan yang terpaut usia puluhan tahun dengannya itu.

"Apa peduli mereka _aru_?" guman Kagura. "Bukankah mereka sendiri yang memintaku untuk pergi _aru_?" lanjutnya diiringi senyuman sedih.

Senyum miring Hijikata mendadak luntur.

"Bukankah begini lebih baik, _Mayora_? Aku tak perlu menjadi beban Gin- _chan_ dan Gin- _chan_ dapat hidup tenang dengan istrinya tanpa memikirkanku _aru_. Kau tahu, walaupun _Tenpaa_ itu nampak tidak peduli, tetapi ... Gin- _chan_ adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab _aru_. Dia pasti akan terus menerus memikirkan cara untuk membuatku kembali ke Rakuyou dan pergi menjauh dari _Sadist_ _aru_." Jelas Kagura panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya tinggal menikah dengan bocah bodoh itu saja!" sergah Hijiakata.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, _Mayora_?" Kagura memasang raut menantang,. "Kenapa kau menolak perjodohanmu dengan anak pria tua itu?"

Hijikata terdiam, rahangnya mengeras. Ah, dia benci jika harus mengingat ide konyol dari pak tua atau yang di kenal dengan Matsudaira.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaran, _China_. Masalah 'ini' dan 'itu' berbeda." Hijikata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraaan mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan jika orang yang kau cintai, memperkosamu dengan menyebut nama perempuan lain?" Kagura bertanya getir. Dapat terlihat dia tengah tersenyum menahan isakannya. Sungguh, mengingat kejadian 'itu' membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Hijikata tertegun. Selama ini dia memang sudah tahu kalau bawahan bodohnya itu telah melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' terhadap wanita di depannya ini, tetapi dia tidak tahu jika hal inilah yang membuat sang wanita pergi dari hidup bocah bodoh itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, gadis _Yorozuya_. Jelaskan detailnya padaku!" perintah Hijikata.

Senyum miring kini terukir di wajah manis Kagura, "Sama halnya seperti kau yang tak bisa melupakan kakaknya _Sadist_ hingga kau berpikir untuk menjadikan Katakuriko- _san_ sebagai pelarian dan untungnya kau lebih cepat sadar _aru_. Berpikirlah dengan otak pencuri pajakmu itu, _Mayora_." Jelasnya ambigu.

Hijikata hendak protes ketika Kagura berdiri dari duduknya. Perempuan itu kini berdiri di depannya, beberapa langkah dari tempat dia duduk.

"Nee, _Mayora_? Apakah kau pikir Gengai _jii-san_ bisa membuat mesin waktu untuk menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang sudah mati?" tanya gadis itu ambigu.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Bodoh!" Hijikata tanpa sadar memukul pelan meja makan. matanya sedikit melirik ke arah kamar kedua anak kembar tersebut, takut-takut mereka berdua terbangun.

"Aku lelah _aru_." Kagura menunduk, sedangkan Hijikata menatap perempuan itu lamat-lamat.

"Aku lelah selalu di tinggalkan _aru_." Kagura mulai terisak. "Sejak kecil Kamui- _Nii_ sudah meninggalkanku, kemudian Mami dan Papi. Aku selalu kesepian berada sendiri di rumah _aru_. Awalnya aku sama sekali tak berniat datang ke Bumi, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi, aku pikir aku dapat menemukan keluarga baru dan akhirnya aku salah. Aku pikir kalian akan menjadi keluarga baruku dan tidak meninggalkanku lagi tetapi, pemikiranku lagi-lagi salah. Hiks ..." Air mata Kagura tanpa sadar kini berjatuhan.

"Bahkan ketika aku berpikir kalau _baka aniki-_ ku akan pulang setelah aku menghajarnya habis-habisan pemikiranku tetap salah. Kamui- _Nii_ tetap meninggalkanku _aru_." Isakan Kagura kini menjadi tangis.

Hijikata terdiam dan tanpa kata mendekati Kagura seraya mengelus surai _Vermillion_ wanita itu. dia menatap kasihan perempuan yang dia anggap 'monster' tersebut. bahkan, seorang keturunan ras _Amanto_ yang paling kuat di jagat raya pun dapat menjadi rapuh.

"Aku mohon, Toshirou- _Nii,_ bantu aku bersembunyi dari _Sadist aru_. Jika _Sadist_ tahu aku masih hidup, dia pasti akan membawa pergi anak-anakku _aru_. Aku tak mau ditinggalkan sendiri lagi _aru_." Ucap Kagura seraya membungkuk ke arah Hijikata.

"Aku mohon _aru_ ," Lanjutnya. Air mata Kagura kini telah berjatuhan membasahi lantai.

Mata Hijikata membulat ketika Kagura membungkuk ke arahnya. Pria bersurai _dark green_ itu menarik napas pelan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir Sougo akan mengambil anak-anakmu, Kagura?" tanyanya.

"Karena _Sadist_ merupakan tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab walaupun dia malas _aru_. Aku yakin dia akan mengambil anak-anakku sebagai rasa tanggung jawabnya." Jawab Kagura.

"Kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, kenapa kau tak berpikir kalau bocah bodoh itu akan menikahimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Walaupun yang kau ucapkan itu terjadi, aku akan menolaknya _aru_." Jawab Kagura lirih seraya menghapus jejak air matanya tadi.

"Kenapa?" Hijikata kini nampak semakin penasaran.

"Karena aku tak ingin menghalangi jalan cinta _Sadist_ _aru_. Aku tahu kalau _Sadist_ telah menemukan sosok baru. Karena itu, aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu _aru_. Aku tak ingin _Sadist_ menikahiku hanya untuk bertanggung jawab dan rasa kasihan _aru_." Jawab Kagura sambil menahan isakan kembali. Mengingat tentang Sougo dan Nobume membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kau bodoh."

Kalimat datar yang diucapkan Hijikata terasa mengena di hatinya. Alih-alih ingin menghancurkan wajah _Mayora_ tersebut, Kagura lebih memilih diam.

"Jika yang kau bicarakan dengan konteks 'dia' tadi adalah gadis _Mimawarigumi_ itu maka akan aku beritahu satu hal padamu, _China_ _musume_." Ucapan Hijikata membuat wajah Kagura mengerut penasaran.

"Gadis Mimawarigumi itu telah menikah dengan _Shinsengumi Sanban Tai Taichou,_ Saito Shimaru." Lanjut Hijikata. "Bahkan, Bocah bodoh itu tak melakukan apapun selain memikirkan keberadaanmu semenjak kau pergi ke Rakuyou." Terangnya.

Manik _Sapphire_ Kagura membulat lebar, raut wajah terkejut nampak jelas terukir. Dalam hati Kagura tidak percaya, tetapi jika hijikata sendiri yang mengatakannya, berarti semua itu memang benar.

' _bolehkah aku kembali berharap?'_ sekelebat harapan yang telah mati kini sedikit bangkit dalam diri Kagura walaupun, sebagian besar dari dirinya nampak meragu.

Menyadari sirat sedikit keraguan dari sorot mata _Sapphire_ itu Hijikata berujar, "Pikirkan lah kembali keinginanmu, Kagura. Pikirkan kembali apa yang kau inginkan hingga dapat membuatmu kembali bahagia. Terus menerus lari seperti ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau harus lihat sendiri betapa hancurnya Gintoki, Kamui, Umibozu-san, dan Sougo saat melihat makam palsumu. Sougo bahkan mau melakukan _Seppuku_ tiga kali." Nasihat Hijikata.

Kagura kembali menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yang terpenting, pikirkan nasib Souji dan Souko. Mereka belum memiliki nama keluarga. Kasihan mereka jika jadi bahan pergunjingan orang." Lanjutnya seraya mengelus kembali surai Kagura. Kagura sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri sejak pertama kali mengetahui kematian palsu sosok _Vermillion_ ini dan fakta bahwa perempuan ini adalah ibu dari anak adik wanita yang dia cintai.

Setelah mengucapkan hal yang dia perlu sampaikan, Hijikata pamit pulang kembali ke Edo. Pria itu menolak tawaran Kagura untuk menginap. Selain besok dia bertugas, akan bahaya jika masyarakat tau dia ada di sini sekarang.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menginap saja, _Mayora_?" Kagura kembali bertanya, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam.

"Hn, akan gawat jika masyarakat sini tahu aku berada di sini." Balasnya dari dalam mobil kepolisian _Shinsengumi_.

Kagura nampak sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya, masih banyak hal yang ingin Kagura ceritakan dan perempuan tersebut masih membutuhkan saran dari sang maniak mayonaise itu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dan terima kasih, Toshirou- _Nii_." Kagura tersenyum tulus.

Hijikata mengangguk singkat dan sebelum pergi, pria itu berucap, "Jaga diri baik-baik dan juga anak-anak."

Kagura mengangguk.

"Dan pikirkan kembali apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi. Percayalah, kau dan Si Bocah sialan itu masih memiliki harapan. Keputusannya ada padamu. Aku tak akan memberitahu mereka kalau kau berada di sini" Lanjutnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Kagura.

Kagura kembali mengangguk singkat dan melambaikan tangannya. Perempuan tersebut kembali memasuki rumahnya dengan pikiran yang terbang ntah kemana.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu dari kunjungan Hijikata ke kediamannya. Sang Mayora benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tetap menjaga rahasia tentang keberadaanya. Dan kini, musim panas kembali menyapa mereka.

Kagura nampak menahan segala umpatan yang ingin dia keluarkan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Musim panas memang musim yang dia sukai dulu, tetapi saat ini, musim panas adalah musuh baru baginya. Setiap tahun sejak dia melahirkan Souji dan Souko, Kagura sering sekali terkena demam musim panas. Dan parahnya, sakitnya terkadang membuatnya tak bisa beraktifitas bahkan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mami ... masih sakit, kah?" tanya sosok kecil Souko. Manik _Crimson-_ nya menatap khawatir Sang Mami seraya menahan tangis. Gadis kecil itu kini tengah menaruh kompres di dahi Sang Mami yang terasa panas.

"Mami baik-baik saja, Sou- _chan._ Tenanglah Mami akan membaik sebentar lagi." Ucap parau Kagura menenangkan Sang putri.

Melihat raut khawatir putrinya mengingatkan Kagura akan dirinya saat masih kecil dulu. Sifat Souko sangat mirip dengannya. Dahulu, ketika Mami-nya sakit, Kagura akan berada di samping Sang Mami seraya menggenggam tangannya persis seperti yang tengah Souko lakukan sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi Sou-Nii pulang membawa obat. Mami istirahat dulu ya." Ucap gadis kecil itu lagi. Souko menarik selimut Kagura hingga sebatas dada.

"Arigatou, Sou- _chan._ " Kagura mengelus surai pasir putri. Kepala berdenyut sakit hingga membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

"Mami?" Souko mengguncang tubuh Sang Mami. Gadis kecil itu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja tangan Maminya jatuh terkulai dan mata yang mendadak tertutup.

"Mami ... mami ... bangun _aru_!" teriaknya seraya menangis.

.

.

.

Souji berlari tergesa-gesa menuju warung yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Bocah lelaki tersebut nampak beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Fokusnya hanya satu saat ini yaitu, membawa obat untuk Maminya secepat yang ia bisa.

Bocah lelaki itu masih terbayang-bayang saat Sang Mami tadi hampir jatuh ketika menyiapakan sarapan pagi mereka. Sesekali dia menyeka air mata yang berada di sudut matanya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali Sang Mami sakit, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya maminya sakit tanpa ada Toshirou- _ji_ , Soyo- _ba_ atau Shinpachi- _ji_ di rumah mereka.

" _Ara_... Sou- _kun_ , kenapa panik begitu?" tanya sang pemilik toko.

" _Ba-san,_ aku ingin membeli obat untuk Mami _desaa_. Tadi Mami hampir jatuh _desaa_." Ucapnya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kagura-san sakit?"

"Iya _desaa_. Tolong aku, _ba-san_." Souji berucap seraya menahan tangis.

Bibi penjaga toko itu tersenyum lembut, "Obat apa yang kau butuhkan, Sou- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Souji nampak berpikir. Dia sebenarnya tak tahu obat apa yang harus dia beli.

"Tolonng berikan obat pereda demam, bi." Ucap seorang pria dewasa yang muncul di belakang Souji.

Sontak Sang bibi penjaga toko dan Souji menoleh ke belakang.

"Okita- _san_?"

"Pa ... pi?" tanya Souji ragu. Bocah cilik itu nampak memikirkan apakah benar sosok pria di belakangnya ini adalah Papinya? Mengingat Souji belum pernah bertemu dengannya tentu saja.

Souji hanya tahu wajah Papinya dari foto yang diberikan oleh Mayora _jisan-_ nya. Itu pun hanya beberapa. Sang Mami sendiri tak pernah memperlihatkan foto Papinya dengan alasan Papinya sangat tak suka di foto, jadi mereka tak memiliki fotonya.

Dan tentunya, semua yang diucapkan Kagura adalah kebohongan. Satu hal yang Kagura cerita jujur kepada anak-anaknya yaitu, Papi mereka adalah orang sibuk yang bekerja sebagai pahlawan Edo bersama dengan Mayora- _ji_ mereka.

"Pa-." Perkataan Souji terputus tak kala sosok pria tersebut langsung menerjang memeluknya.

"Anakku." Guman pria berhelaian senada dengan Souji tersebut.

.

.

.

Sougo menatap rindu pemandangan desa di depannya.

Ah, sudah lama dia tak kembali ke sini. Semenjak _Shinsengumi_ pergi ke Edo dan _Aneue-_ nya meninggal, Sougo tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya untuk kembali ke desa yang membuat kenangan menyakitkannya muncul kembali. Tapi kini, ntah kenapa Sougo ingin sekali mengunjungi desa ini dan rumahnya dulu.

Sougo memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan seraya menikmati kembali suasana desa kelahirannya.

Mobil Sougo terhenti di sebuah toko kecil yang tak jauh dari rumah lamanya. Pria itu bermaksud untuk membeli beberapa permen karet, tabasco dan cake untuk dia nikmati seraya bersantai di rumah nanti.

Ketika keluar dari mobil patroli _Shinsengumi-_ nya, manik _Crimson_ Sougo terpaku pada sosok kecil yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang anaknya.

' _halusinasi, kah?'_ batinnya.

Sougo menatap sosok kecil yang nampak berlari ke arah yang sama dengan tempat tujuannya. Sesekali kaki kecil bocah tersebut menyandung batu hingga menyebabkan dia hampir terjatuh.

Pria bersurai pasir itu menepuk pipinya singkat.

Sosok kecil itu tak menghilang dan semakin terlihat nyata.

Sougo mencoba mencubit tangannya.

"Aww." Teriaknya kesakitan sendiri. Ini bukan mimpi dan sosok kecil itu semakin terlihat jelas dan nyata.

Sougo akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengikuti sosok kecil tersebut.

" _Ara_ ... Sou- _kun_ , kenapa panik begitu?" terdengar suara bibi penjaga toko menyapa sosok kecil tersebut.

' _Sou-kun?'_ ntah kenapa pikirannya kembali mengingat nama anaknya yang di beritahukan oleh Soyo- _hime_.

-oooo-

 _"nama mereka Souji dan Souko. Mirip dengan namamu, kan, Okita-san?"_

-oooo-

" _Ba-san,_ aku ingin membeli obat untuk Mami _desaa_. Tadi Mami hampir jatuh _desaa_." Suara anak itu terdengar nampak kelelahan.

"Kagura- _san_ sakit?"

Tatapan matanya melebar mendengar kembali nama wanita yang di cintainya.

' _Kagura? Kagura kekasihnya dulu, kah? Apa itu benar? Jika benar, berarti Kagura masih hidup?'_ batinnya kini bertanya-tanya. Walaupun demikian, besar harapannya agar Kagura memang masih hidup.

"Iya _desaa_. Tolong aku _ba-san_." Sosok kecil tadi berucap seraya menahan tangis.

Bibi penjaga toko itu tersenyum lembut, "Obat apa yang kau butuhkan, Sou- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Anak lelaki tadi nampak berpikir.

Mendengar nada kebingungan dari sosok kecil tersebut, akhirnya Sougo mengambil tindakan. Pria pasir tersebut masuk ke dalam toko dan mengucapkan satu hal yang dia gunakan sebagai pertaruhan.

"Tolong berikan obat pereda demam, bi." Ucap Sougo yang berdiri di belakang anak kecil tersebut.

Sontak Sang bibi penjaga toko dan anak kecil itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Okita- _san_?"

"Pa ... pi?" tanya sosok kecil tersebut dengan keraguan di suaranya.

Sougo melebarkan manik _Crimson_ -nya. Anak kecil tadi menyebutnya 'Papi'. Bolehkah pria tersebut kembali berharap?

"Pa-."

Belum sempat anak kecil itu menjawab, Sougo langsung menerjang sosok mungil tersebut dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Anakku." Guman Sougo. "Souji." Lanjutnya walaupun ada keraguan takut dia salah menyebutkan nama dan membuat hatinya yang berharap tinggi jatuh terhempas kembali.

"Papi sudah selesai dinas?" tanya sosok mungil tersebut.

Senyum Sougo kembali terkembang dan semakin melebar. Sosok ini benar anaknya dan dia saat ini, dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Putranya ... putranya masih hidup.

"Arigatou, _Kami-sama,_ " ucap Sougo sambil terus memeluk Souji. Pria di usia dua puluh lima tahunan itu nampak tak mempedulikan sang penjaga toko yang menatapnya bingung sekaligus haru.

" _Ano_ , Okita- _san,_ anda ayah dari Sou- _kun_?" tanya Sang bibi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sougo.

Pelukan Papi dan anak itu tak berlangsung lama karena Souji kembali teringat akan kondisi Sang Mami. Setelah melepas rindu sejenak dengan Sang Papi dan mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan. Sougo dan Souji menuju ke kediaman Kagura dengan mobil Sougo.

Sepanjang jalan Souji bercerita tentang betapa dia ingin sekali menemui Sougo, tetapi Maminya bilang kalau Papinya tengah mendapatkan tugas dan tidak dapat diganggu.

Sougo sendiri mendengarkan semua cerita Souji dengan seksama. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik ke bangku samping kemudi. Berharap sosok itu tak menghilang kembali ketika dia fokus ke jalan.

Perjalanan mereka tak memakan waktu lama. Rumah Kagura dan toko tadi jaraknya hanya beberapa ratus meter.

"Kita sampai Papi." Ucapan Souji membuyarkan lamunan Sougo. Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

' _Bagaimana ini? Apakah benar yang dimaksud tadi adalah China? Bagaiman jika salah orang?'_ batin Sougo kini membunyikan semua pemikiran terburuknya.

Sougo dan Souji turun dari dalam mobil.

Manik _Crimson_ Sougo lagi-lagi membulat sempurna ketika melihat rumah di depannya.

Rumah itu ... rumah itu adalah rumahnya dulu.

"Hijikata sialan." Desisnya hampir tak bersuara. Selama ini Hijikata pasti sudah tahu kalau wanitanya itu masih hidup, karena kunci rumah ini hanya ada pada dirinya dan satu lagi dipegang oleh Si maniak mayonaise tersebut.

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam rumah.

Souji yang berjalan di depan Sougo membuka pintu geser rumah tersebut.

" _Tadai_ -."

"Souji- _Nii!_." Salam Souji terpotong tak kala gadis bersurai pasir panjang tersebut menubruk dirinya.

"Souko? Ada apa?" tanyanya panik ketika melihat adik kembarnya itu menangis.

" _Nii-chan,_ mami ... mami ... huwaaa," Souko menangis histeris.

Souji yang panik langsung berlari menuju kamar sang Mami meninggalkan Souko dan Papinya.

Sougo sendiri tetap berusaha tenang walaupun jantungnya sekarang semakin menggila. Dihampirinya gadis kecil tersebut lalu mengelus surainya lembut.

"Tenanglah, Mami akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menenangkan Sang gadis kecil.

Souko yang masih sesegukan menatap manik _Crimson_ pria di depannya.

"Pa ... pi?" tanyanya ragu.

Sougo mengangguk, kemudian mengankat tubuh gadis kecil itu dan berjalan cepat ke arah kamar yang tadi Souji masuki.

.

.

" _China_?" guman Sougo tak percaya.

Itu _China_ ... gadis berhelaian _Vermillion_ yang terbaring itu adalah _China_ -nya ... _China_ -nya masih hidup. Sougo terus menatap wajah pucat Kagura.

Sougo menurunkan Souko dari gendongannya dan menghampiri tubuh Kagura yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Chi- Kagura." Sougo menepuk pelan pipi wanita itu.

"Panas." Guman Sougo ketika rasa panas dari tubuh Kagura mengalir ke telapak tangannya. Panas tubuh Kagura lebih panas dari orang demam biasa.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sougo segera mengangkat tubuh Kagura ke dalam mobilnya, mendudukannya di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi dengan jok yang di turunkan dan membantu Souji serta Souko masuk ke dalam mobil di bangku penumpang belakang.

Satu tujuannya saat ini, Rumah sakit Busuu.

.

.

.

Hijikata nampak berlari menyusuri lorong Istana Edo diiringi Kondo di belakangnya. Wajah mereka berdua nampak panik.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, tanpa Hijikata dan Kondo sadari, nampak juga Soyo dan Shinpachi yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Hime-sama_!" teriak Hijikata ketika melihat Soyo berada di depannya.

"Hijikata- _san,_ Kondo- _san_!" Soyo berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

Kini mereka berempat saling berhadapan.

"Hijikata- _san,_ Kondo- _san,_ Kalian mendapat telepon dari Souko?" tanya Shinpachi.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Ah, maafkan saya karena lengah _Hime-sama._ Saya lupa mengirimkan bawahan saya untuk menjaga _China-san._ " Ujar Kondo dengan wajah menyesal.

Shinpachi dan Soyo menggeleng singkat, "Hmm, Bukan salahmu Kondo- _san,_ aku juga lupa kalau sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Kagura- _chan_ pasti akan jatuh sakit musim ini." Balas Soyo.

" _Hime-sama,_ Saya dan Kondo- _san_ ingin meminta izin menggunakan _mode_ penerbangan mobil patroli _Shinsengumi._ Akan menjadi masalah jika kami melakukan penerbangan seenaknya." Izin Hijikata.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" teriak Soyo spontan. Raut wajahnya panik. Bagaimanapun, Kagura adalah sahabat yang berharga baginya.

Mendengar suara tangis diiringi nada panik Souko saat menelponnya tadi membuat Soyo turut uring-uringan. Keponakan tersayangnya masih berusia lima tahun, apa yang bisa dilakukan kedua bocah cilik itu? walaupun, secara pemikiran mereka berdua terlihat dewasa, tetapi anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil.

Soyo tak mampu membayangkan wajah panik mereka berdua saat ini.

"Soyo- _hime_ sebaiknya tetap berada di Istana. Bisa gawat jadinya jika Kamui- _san_ curiga. Biar saya, Hijikata- _san,_ dan Kondo- _san_ yang pergi ke sana." Saran Shinpachi.

Soyo awalnya hendak protes, tapi niatnya dia urungkan karena apa yang dikatakan Megane benar adanya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian. "Kalian bertiga berhati-hatilah dan tolong jaga Kagura- _chan._ " Sambung Soyo.

Ketiga pria tadi mengangguk paham, kemudian mereka bertiga pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Kamui nampak memperhatikan tingkah aneh istrinya, sesaat sang kacamata yang dia kenal sebagai salah satu anggota Yorozuya dan keluarga baru adiknya itu, berbicara dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

Di posisi dirinya yang agak berjauhan dari tempat mereka berdua, Kamui tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan sehingga membuat istrinya langsung berwajah panik seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Soyo- _hime._ " Gumannya seraya memperhatikan kedua sosok yang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tersebut.

 _Sapphire_ Kamui sedikit melebar tak kala melihat dua petinggi Shinsengumi turut terlibat di sana. Sebagai mantan Komandan _Harusame,_ Kamui dapat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dan sesuatu yang ke empat orang itu rahasiakan darinya.

Kamui semakin menajamkan matanya, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik keempat manusia berbeda usia tersebut seraya mencari celah untuk mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

Hijikata, Kondo dan Shinpachi nampak berjalan dengan raut wajah panik seraya mencari sosok gadis dan lelaki cilik berhelaian pasir di kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di Rumah Sakit Busuu.

Mereka baru tiba di Busuu sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Wajah ketiganya nampak terkejut ketika mendapati rumah Kagura yang kosong. Shinpachi yang panik dengan cepat mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kagura.

Dan, disinilah mereka sekarang, Di rumah sakit Busuu, tepat sesaat suara Souji dan Souko yang nampak senang memberitahukan dimana mereka berdua sekarang.

Mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan pasien rawat inap.

Ketika sampai di kamar yang mereka tuju, mata mereka kembali melebar dengan rahang yang nyaris jatuh ke lantai diiringi wajah yang berubah pucat ketika mendapati sosok berhelaian pasir, bermanik merah gelap dengan seringai sadis menatap mereka bertiga.

"Yo, kenapa wajah kalian seperti habis melihat hantu?" ejek pria tersebut.

Baik Hijikata, Kondo, maupun Shinpachi tak menjawab. Lidah mereka terlalu kaku dan kelu hanya untuk menyebutkan nama pria tersebut.

Sang pria menatap mereka dengan seringainya seraya mengelus pelan kedua surai pasir bocah cilik yang mereka cari tadi. kedua bocah tersebut nampak tertidur lelap di pangkuan Sougo.

"Kalian bertiga berhutang penjelasan padaku." Lanjutnya.

"Sou-go ... Kami bisa jelaskan." Jawab Kondo terbata-bata. Walaupun, status Kondo lebih tinggi dari Si Surai pasir tetap saja, Pria tersebut belum mau mati tertebas katana nyasar dari bawahannya yang terkenal _Super sadist_ itu.

"Ya, Kalian berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadaku, Kondo- _san,_ _Megane,_ Hijikata _-san."_ Ucapnya dengan nada horror.

' _matilah kami.'_ Batin mereka bertiga.

t.b.c

Gimana ... gimana? udah panjankah ini, **Freedom-** ** _san_** **?** (^^)

Apakah chapter ini bisa menjelaskan tentang status Kagura saat ini, **_Okitahayate-san, Natsuki-san?_** (^^)

terima kasih **_Yuu-san_** (^^) maafnya jarang aktif di facebook #dilempargolok, Jika ingin bertanya bisa langsung ke email yuki **.** Yuki akan berusaha membalas secepatnya sesuai dengan kuota yang ada hehehe (^^) #dilempar sendal.

.

.

.

Disini Yuki bikin karakter Hijikata punya peran penengah. awalnya Sih mau pilih Soyo atau Shinpachi, tapi kalau mereka berdua rasanya nggak mungkin. Soyo sudah menikah dengan Kamui, takutnya ntar Kamui curiga. kalau Shinpachi, tugasnya mengamati gerak Gintoki. trus kepikiran sama Si Kondo, tapi tetep nggak mungkin. Jadi, terpilihlah Aa' Tosshi (^^) #tebarconfetti. apalagi habis nglihat mereka berdua yang mirip banget kakak-adik-kakakdianiayaadik- dan Toshirou juga 'deket' mah Sougo (^^) hehehe...

.

Makasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung fics ini, baik melalui reviews, fav dan follow serta telah membaca fics pelepas _Stress_ milik Yuki ini (^^)

Maaf jika ceritanya rada aneh dan karakternya pada OOC (^^V) percayalah, Yuki harus bolak balik mikirin sikap mereka agar nggak terlalu OOC sampai Neko-Kucing Yuki- jadi tempat curhat #woy, tapi ya ... ya ... ya gitu deh #diBazookareaders.

sampai bertemu di _last chapter_ berikutnya (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya, Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Diedarkan pandangannya keseliling tempat tersebut.

Putih?

Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih denga aroma khas obat-obatan.

Untuk beberapa detik pertama Kagura masih belum menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang, namun detik berikutnya, tubuh wanita itu menegang.

Tunggu?

Bukankah tadi dia berada di kamarnya bersama putrinya?

Dimana ini?

Mimpi?

 ** _Cklek ..._**

Terdengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dengan segera Kagura melirik ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sosok pria bersurai pasir muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

Ya, Ini pasti mimpi!

Batinnya menyakinkan diri kalau saat ini dia tengah bermimpi bertemu kembali dengan Si _Sadist_.

"Bahkan di mimpipun kau selalu saja muncul _aru._ " Gumannya pada diri sendiri.

Pria tersebut menaikan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengangguku _Sadist_? Kau selalu saja muncul di mimpiku _aru!_ " ucapnya kesal.

Sang Pria yang baru menyadari kalau wanita di depannya menganggap dirinya sedang bermimpi hanya menahan tawa diiringi senyum miring.

"Sebegitukah kau mencintaiku sampai-sampai selalu memimpikan aku, _China_?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Diam kau _Sadist_ brengsek! Cepat pergi dari mimpiku _aru_! Kau menyebalkan _aru_!" Kagura berucap seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

Sougo tertawa mendengar ucapan Kagura. Dengan keras dia mencubit pipi Kagura yang menggemaskan baginya.

"Adaww! Itu sakit, _Baka_! Kau tetap saja bodoh walaupun di alam mimpi _aru_!" protes wanita itu.

"Kau bisa berteriak seperti itu dan masih menganggap ini mimpi, _Baka Onna_?" tanya Sougo sarkastik.

"Kau yang Bodoh _aru_! _Baka Sadist Konoyarou aru_! Enyalah dari mimpiku _aru_!" teriaknya masih tak terima. Ntahlah, melihat wajah Sougo dalam mimpinya membuat moodnya buruk seketika.

Sougo menghela napasnya. _China_ -nya masih tetap sama bodohnya seperti dulu dan ... Sougo suka itu.

"Sekarepmu, _China_! Cepat minum obat ini." Ujar Sougo seraya menyodorkan satu pil obat dan segelas air.

"Tidak mau _aru_! Aku tidak mau mengambil apapun pemberianmu _aru_!" Kagura membuang muka dari hadapan Sougo.

"Berhentilah keras kepala, _China_. Kasihan Souji dan Souko." Pemuda itu kembali menghela napasnya.

Kagura langsung menatap Sougo dengan manik Sapphire yang membulat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau _aru_?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan mimpi, _China_." Sougo berkata dengan nada datarnya.

Bagai tersambar petir, Kagura berusaha bangkit dan hendak melepaskan selang infusnya. Untungnya hal itu dengan cepat Sougo cegah.

"Dimana anak-anakku, _Sadist_? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini _aru_!?" ujar Kagura seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sougo.

" _China_ , tenanglah! Infusmu bisa lepas, bodoh!" serunya panik.

"Tidak _aru_! Aku mau anak-anakku _aru_! Aku tak ingin kau mengambilnya dariku, _Sadist_!" teriak Kagura masih memberontak melepaskan diri.

Sougo yang mulai kewalahan akhirnya mengambil jalan terakhir. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kagura dan mengangkatnya ke atas, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil obat tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri kemudian memasukkan sedikit air ke mulutnya.

Tangan kiri Sougo yang sekarang bebas beralih menggenggam tangan Kanan Kagura yang masih berusaha memberontak sementara tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk wanita itu. beruntung wanita itu tengah sakit, jadi tenaga monster yang mengalir dalam darahnya tidak keluar.

Secepat yang dia bisa, Sougo menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Kagura yang kaget menghentikan aksi berontaknya dan hal itu dimanfaatkan Sougo untuk memasukkan obat kedalam mulut Kagura.

Setelah obat itu masuk, mendadak tubuh Kagura terasa lemas. Kepala wanita itu terjatuh tepat di dada bidang Sougo.

Kagura menangis.

"Jangan ambil anak-anakku, _Sadist_." Isaknya.

Sougo tertegun. Hal itukah yang membuat Kagura tadi hampir menggila? Wajah Sougo berubah sendu melihat kondisi Kagura yang menyedihkan saat ini.

"Aku tak akan mengambil mereka, _China_." Ujarnya lembut.

"Benarkah _aru_?" tanya Kagura seraya menatap _Crimson_ Sougo.

Sougo mengangguk. "Aku janji, aku tak akan memisahkan kalian." Ucapnya seraya mengelus sayang surai _Vermillion_ wanita-nya. "Karena itu, Beristirahatlah. Aku akan menjaga mereka hingga kau membaik." Lanjutnya.

Kagura tersenyum tipis, " _Arigatou, Sadist_." Perlahan manik Sapphire itu kembali tertutup.

Ekspresi Sougo berubah sendu melihat wanita yang tengah tertidur itu. "Sebegitu bencinya, kah, kau padaku, _China_?" gumannya parau.

Sougo membaringkan Kagura dan menarik selimut wanita tersebut hingga sebatas pundak.

"Oyasumi, _China_." Ujarnya seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memanggil dokter untuk kembali memeriksa kondisi Kagura.

ooOoo

 **Sand on The Blue Moon: Give me a change!**

 **-(Un)requited Love Sequel-**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC diperlukan untuk kepentingan cerita, Rated T+, Typo mungkin 'sedikit' bertebaran.**

 ** _Happy Reading, Minna ^^_**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo tengah bermain bersama kedua anaknya di taman rumah sakit. Kedua anaknya itu nampak ceria sama persis dengan Kagura. Mau tak mau Sougo tak pernah melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya. Bahkan, sesekali pria pasir tersebut tertawa lepas akibat ulah anaknya.

Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang Papi?

Sougo benar-benar merasa senang sekarang.

"Papi menyebalkan _aru_!" seru gadis ciliknya.

Mendadak hati Sougo terasa dihantam batu, mendengarnya.

"Papi salah apa, Sou- _chan_?" tanyanya selembut mungkin. Susah memang, tapi Sougo akan berusaha. Pria tesebut telah kehilangan lima tahun berharganya. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya dan dia tak ingin membuangnya.

"Papi tidak pernah pulang _aru_! Aku benci Papi!" ucap gadis tersebut tanpa melihat wajah Sougo yang berubah pias.

"Souko! Kau tidak boleh berbicara begitu _desaa_! Papi bekerja untuk kita juga _desaa_. Ingat apa yang mami katakan." Ujar anak lelakinya yang membuat Sougo kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

Yakinlah, yang Kagura maksud bekerja untuk mereka adalah Hijikata yang memotong Gaji Sougo diam-diam dan memberikannya kepada Kagura. Awalnya Kagura menolak, karena wanita itu masih bisa mendapatkan uang dengan bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah swalayan di Busuu, tetapi Hijikata tetap melakukannya hingga membuat Kagura jengah.

Lumayan, jika Kagura tak menggunakannya, uang itu bisa digunakan Hiijikata sebagai bentuk ganti rugi uangnya yang selalu dicuri oleh Sougo.

"Tapikan, Souko ingin bermain dan jalan-jalan bersama Papi seperti yang lain, Souji- _Nii._ " Gadis kecil itu berguman pelan.

Sougo yang tak tahan dengan ekspresi menggemaskan kedua anaknya, segera memeluk mereka.

"Maafkan Papi. Papi janji akan lebih sering pulang ke rumah." Ujarnya.

"Benarkah _aru_ / _desaa_?" tanya kedua anak itu serentak.

Sougo mengangguk.

"Kami sayang Papi!" teriak kedua bocah tersebut seraya menghambur memeluk Sougo.

Sougo tersenyum cerah. "Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke tempat Mami berada." Ujarnya seraya menggendong kedua anaknya tersebut, Souji di pundak dan Souko di depan dada.

.

.

.

Mobil Patroli Shinsengumi yang di kendarai oleh Hijikata, Kondo dan Shinpachi akhirnya tiba di kediaman Kagura. Setelah memastikan sudah terparkir rapi, mereka bertiga langsung bergegas masuk kedalam.

"Sou- _kun_ , Sou- _chan_!" jerit Shinpachi memanggil kedua anak cilik tersebut.

"Kagura- _chan_!" jeritnya lagi ketika tak mendapati ketiga manusia itu di dalam rumah mereka.

Wajah Shinpachi berubah pucat.

"Gawat Hijikata- _san_ , Kondo- _san_! Kagura- _chan_ dan anak-anak tidak ada di dalam!" teriaknya menghampiri Kondo dan Hijikata yang tengah berpencar mencari mereka di belakang rumah.

"Nani?" teriak Kondo.

"Coba kau hubungi ponsel _China_." Titah Hijikata.

"Hai'." Shinpachi mengangguk dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Terdengar nada sambungan telepon di seberang sana.

"Kagura- _chan_?" sapa Shinpachi.

" _Shinpachi-Ji!_ " teriak Souko dari seberang sana.

"Sou- _chan_? Kalian di mana sekarang?" tanya panik _Si Megane._

 _"Kami ada di rumah sakit aru!"_ jawab gadis itu ceria, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya sat menelpon shinpachi pagi tadi.

"Rumah Sakit?"

 _"Ehm.."_

"Baiklah, Kami akan menyusul ke sana."

 _"Bye-bye Ji-chan."_

Sambungan telpon terputus.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hijikata.

"Mereka ada di Rumah sakit sekarang."

Manik Kondo dan Hijikata melebar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kondo.

"Aku juga tidak tau Kondo- _san_ , sebaiknya kita segera menyusul ke sana." Jawab Shinpachi.

Kondo dan Hijikata mengangguk, mereka kemudian segera menyusul ke rumah sakit Busuu.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan yang tak terduga antara Hijikata, Kondo serta Shinpachi dengan manusia yang paling tak mereka harapkan keberadaannya di Busuu diiringi tatapan membunuh dari Sang _Sadist_ , Di sinilah mereka sekarang.

 ** _Cafetaria Rumah Sakit Busuu._**

"Jadi ... Kalian bertiga dan _Hime-sama_ yang merencanakan ini?" tanya Sougo dingin.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

Ya, ke empat pria dewasa itu kini tengah berbicara serius di Cafetaria. Souji dan Souko yang tadi tengah terlelap dibaringkan di sofa tunggu dalam Kamar Kagura yang masih tertidur karena efek obat. Sougo sendiri meminta salah satu perawat untuk berjaga di dalam ruang tersebut.

"Bukan kami, Okita- _san_. Kami juga baru mengetahuinya dua tahun yang lalu." Cicit Shinpachi dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelepisnya.

"Aku dan Kondo- _san_ baru mengetahuinya satu tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat kita kembali dari Rakuyou dan aku berniat mengunjungi rumah lama kalian. Di sana aku dan Kondo- _san_ bertemu dengan _China_ yang tengah mencari rumah baru." Jelas Hijikata seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Sougo kini melirik ke arah Kondo yang belum memberikan penjelasan apapun.

"yang Toshi ceritakan benar adanya, Sougo. Saat itu kami juga terkejut. _China_ - _san_ saat itu hendak kabur dan dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Toshi, Naa, Toshi?" Kondo meminta pembelaan dari Hijikata.

Hijikata mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahukannya padaku?" Sougo semakin beraura dingin. Tanpa sadar Kondo dan Shinpachi saling berpegang tangan, ketakutan.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan ketika melihatnya menangis seraya memohon untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Gadis _China_ itu dilindungi oleh _Hime-sama_. kalau kami bertindak gegabah dengan memberitahumu secara langsung, aku yakin _Hime-sama_ akan memindahkannya ke tempat lain yang lebih jauh." Terang Hijikata diiringi anggukan oleh Shinpachi dan Kondo.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku secara sembunyi-sembunyi Hijikata- _san_." Balas datar Sougo.

"Sayangnya itu tetap tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kagura untuk membantunya." Ucap Hijikata, masih dengan nada yang tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau yang memulainya, Bocah bodoh! Coba kau pikir, salah siapa wanita Yato itu kabur darimu? Harusnya kau jangan plin plan, bodoh. Melakukan hal yang 'iyaiya' kepada kekasihmu sendiri dengan menyebut nama gadis lain. Gadis manapun pasti tak terima, bodoh." Sindir Hijikata.

Sougo terdiam, lebih tepatnya dia tak tahu harus membantah seperti apalagi.

Pria bersurai pasir itu berdiri dari duduknya dalam diam dan meninggalkan ketiga pria dewasa lainnya.

Kondo dan Shinpachi menatap panik kepergian Sougo.

"Bagaimana ini Hijikata- _san_?" tanya panik Shinpachi.

"Toshi, Kurasa tadi kau sudah melewati batas." Terang Kondo.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Bocah bodoh itu tak akan mengerti jika kita menjelaskannya secara lembut. Lebih baik jujur, bukan?" Hijikata bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Toshi?" tanya Kondo.

" _Warui_ , ada yang harus aku lakukan." Pamit Hijikata meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

 ** _Ckleek ..._**

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi ketiga manusia yang tengah asyik bercerita di dalam sana.

"Papi!" teriak dua anak kecil yang tadi tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang pasien Kagura. Kedua anak tersebut turun dari sana dan berlari memeluk Sang Papi.

Sougo tersenyum melihatnya.

Sementara manik Sapphire milik wanita yang tengah terbaring itu menatap terkejut ke arahnya.

"Kalian berdua sudah bangun? Cepat sekali?" tanya Sougo seraya mengacak pelan surai pasir kedua anaknya.

"ehm," angguk kedua anak tersebut.

"Papi aku lapar _aru_." Ucap Souko.

"Aku juga _desaa_." Sambung Souji.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tak ikut _ji_ - _san_ makan bersama?" tanya sosok pria bersurai _dark green_ yang ntah sejak kapan ada di belakang Sougo.

" _Mayora_ - _Ji_!" seru mereka senang dan segera menghampiri sang _Mayora_.

"Toshirou- _ji_." Koreksi Hijikata seraya mengacak rambutnya asal dan dibalas tawa riang kedua anak tersebut.

Toshirou membawa mereka ke dalam gendongannya dan memberikan senyuman berarti ke arah Sougo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kemudian, senyuman tipis terukir di wajah _Shota-_ nya.

Ketiga sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Sougo dan Kagura sendiri di ruang tersebut.

Dan kini, hening melanda mereka berdua.

"Jadi, _Mayora_ yang memberitahumu aku di sini?" tanya Kagura setelah hening di anatara mereka cukup lama.

Sougo menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku tak sengaja bertemu Souji di tengah jalan tadi." Jawab jujur Sougo.

Kagura membelalakan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa _aru_?" tanyanya.

"Aku berniat mengunjungi rumah _Aneue_ saat aku melihat anak kecil yang mirip sekali denganku dan antena yang bergoyang di kepalanya tengah berlari seperti dikejar setan." Jelas Sougo.

Kagura mengangguk singkat. Kemudian, hening kembali.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku, _China_?" tanya Sougo akhirnya.

"Aku tak bersembunyi _aru_." Balas Kagura seraya membuang muka.

"berpura-pura mati itu kau sebut sebagai tidak bersembunyi, kah?" sindir Sougo.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang pernah bilang _aru_ , daripada berpura-pura sakit lebih baik mati untuk melihat bahwa mereka peduli tidak denganku." Kagura membalas dengan tatapan angkuh.

Sougo terdiam.

"Tapi sayangnya, bukan itu tujuanku _aru_. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup baruku _aru_. Tanpa Gin-chan, papi, Kamui-nii dan ... tanpa dirimu, _Sadist_." Lanjutnya seraya menatap sendu Sougo.

Sougo melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Kena-."

"Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat menjauh dari hidupku dan anak-anakku _aru_!" sergah cepat Kagura.

Sougo terdiam kembali.

" _China_ , dengarkan penjelasanku." Ucap Sougo kemudian.

"Aku tak ingin penjelasan apapun, _Sadist_." Sergah cepat Kagura.

"Kau ingin aku kembali mengecewakan anak-anak?" tanya dingin Sougo.

"Apa pedulimu kepada mereka _aru_! Aku bisa membesarkan mereka sendiri." Suara Kagura terdengar bergetar. Benar dugaannya, perasaan lamanya kini bangkit kembali dan dia benci itu.

"Aku peduli karena mereka adalah anakku juga, _China_! Jangan egois!" bentak Sougo.

"Oh, jadi kau peduli karena mereka anakmu atau karena kau merasa bertanggung jawa saja _aru_?" nada sindiran terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Sougo yang berusaha sabar akhirnya jengah.

"Ya, mereka adalah tanggung jawabku, _China_! Mereka terlahir karena kesalahanku!" jawab Sougo dingin diiringi seringai _Sadist_.

Manik Sapphire Kagura melebar. Benar dugaannya, Sougo hanya merasa bersalah dan kasihan kepada mereka.

"Pergi dari sini, _Sadist_." Usir Kagura.

Sougo tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Aku bilang, Pergi dari Sini, _Sadist_!" teriaknya.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sougo datar.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi wanita Yato tersebut, tangannya menggenggam erat tiang infus di sebelahnya.

"Kubilang, Pergi dari sini, _Kuso gaki_!" amuknya seraya melemparkan tiang infus itu ke arah Sougo. Kagura sedikit meringis sakit ketika jarum infus itu terlepas dari tangannya dan menyebabkan darah mengucur dari sana.

Sougo yang sedikit terbelalak kaget dengan segera menghindar. Dengan tenang pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kagura.

Kagura sendir melemparkan semua barang yang bisa dia jangkau ke arah Sougo sambil terus menyerukan pria tersebut untuk pergi dari ruangannya.

 ** _Greep ..._**

Dengan cepat, Sougo menghentikan pergerakan Kagura dengan memegangi kedua tangan wanita tersebut.

"Lepaskan _aru_!" teriak Kagura seraya mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sougo semakin mengencangkan pegangan tangannya. Pria tersebut menarik napas lelah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kagura.

"Apa ya-."

"Untunglah aku masih bisa melihat kalian." Guman datar Sougo, "Aku senang." Lanjutnya parau.

Kagura berhenti memberontak dan menatap aneh pria pasir itu dengan posisi mereka yang masih terlihat ambigu.

" _Sadist_? Kau menangis lagi _aru_?" tanya Kagura ketika merasa pundaknya basah dan punggung pemuda tersebut sedikit bergetar.

Kagura menjatuhkan kedua tangannya yang semula terangkat ke atas sehingga kedua tangannya terbebas. Dengan lembut, Kagura mengelus pelan surai pasir pria yang masih dicintainya itu. wanita itu hendak menangkup wajah pria _Sadist_ di depannya, seketika Sougo malah memeluknya erat.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya, Sougo dapat merasakan kepala Kagura yang masih terasa panas, jatuh ke bahunya.

" _China_?" Sougo berujar panik.

"Kepalaku sakit _aru_." Ringis Kagura.

Mendengar ringisan Kagura, Sougo mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan membaringkannya kembali ke ranjang pasien. Mengambil kembali tiang infus yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Kagura dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini." Ucapnya seraya mengelus surai vermellion itu da dibalas dengan anggukan.

Sougo tersenyum tipis dan kemudia berjalan keluar memanggil perawat dan dokter.

.

.

.

Dokter dan Perawat yang dibawa oleh Sougo menatap _horror_ pemandangan di dalam ruangan tersebut seraya menampilkan raut bertanya ke arah Si _Sadist_ dan dibalas dengan angkatan bahu oleh pria yang mereka kenal irit bicara itu.

Setelah merapikan kembali kamar tersebut dan memasang kembali infus yang terlepas, Perawat serta Dokter kenalan Sougo itu pamit dari sana.

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan pandangan sayu ketika pria tersebut mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang pasiennya.

Sougo mengelus pelan surai _vermillion_ itu yang ajaibnya tidak ditepis oleh Kagura.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku, _China_?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura memandang jengah. "Aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak membohongimu, _Sadist_. Aku hanya ingin hidupku yang baru dan terasa damai tanpa kalian." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kau memberitahu Kondo- _san_ dan _Mayora_." Protes sang Okita bungsu itu.

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka, _Sadist_. Mereka yang menemukanku."

"Kalau begitu bukankah kita berdua berjodoh." Sougo menampakan seringainya.

"eh?" iris _Sapphire_ itu melebar dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau mencoba kabur dariku dan sekarang aku berhasil menemukan kalian, bukankah itu namanya jodoh?" tanya Sougo.

Wajah Kagura memerah mendengar ucapan Sougo. "Kau ... dasar _Sadist_ menyebalkan _aru_." Ucap wanita itu seraya kembali melemparkan benda yang berada di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Hijikata tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Kagura. Pria berhelaian _dark green_ itu menenteng sebuah plastik yang berisikan makanan untuk Sougo dan Kagura. Ya, pria yang memiliki _fetish_ abnormal terhadap mayonaise itu selalu memperhatikan bawahannya.

Sampai di depan kamar Kagura, Hijikata membuka pintu kamar seyara berucap.

"Sougo aku bawa ... kan ... ma ... kanan ... untuk ... mu," ucap pria tersebut putus-putus ketika mendapati suasana kamar yang terbilang cukup hancur dengan dua manusia berbenda gender yang saling tindih menindih di atas kasur.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan." Ucapnya seraya mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali menutup pintu.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu menatap horror ke arah pintu tempat Hijikata menghilang tadi.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"Tunggu, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Mayora_!" teriak mereka yang pastinya tidak akan di dengar oleh Sang _Mayora_.

.

.

Kagura menatap sengit Sougo yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, bodoh!" teriak Kagura.

Sougo sendiri bukannya menyingkir malah tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu, _Kuso_ _Sadist_? Kau kerasukkan jin penunggu kamar ini _aru_ ka?" tanya Kagura panik melihat Sougo yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sougo segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kagura sementara, Kagura masih menatap Si _Sadist_ dengan tatapan takut.

"Kita sudah lama tidak membuat kekacauan seperti ini." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Kagura yang masih belum mengerti, mencoba melihat keseliling kamarnya yang berantakan dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah, Kita selama ini selalu berkomunikasi dengan cara saling pukul, China?"

"Kau benar _aru_." Angguknya setuju.

" _China_." Panggil Sougo.

Kagura menoleh ke arah Sougo yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa, _Sadist_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sougo cepat.

Mata Kagura melebar, mulutnya kelu hanya untuk menjawab. Bahkan, detak jantungnya saat ini seperti tengah mengikuti lomba lari jarak jauh.

"Aku ...," Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya yang tentunya membuat hati Sougo terasa sakit.

Ya, pria tersebut tahu kalau Kagura menolak lamarannya.

"Nobume?" tanya Kagura kemudian.

Sougo melebarkan matanya.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya." Jawab Sougo, pandangannya menyendu. "Dari dulu, aku hanya mencintaimu, Kagura." Ucapnya jujur.

"Bohong _aru_! Kau bahkan ... saat itu ... Nobume ..." Kagura merasa lidahnya kelu dan sedikit tercekat setiap kali mengingat peristiwa dahulu. Wanita itu trauma.

"Dengarkan aku, _China_." Sougo menggenggam lembut tangan Kagura. "Dulu aku memang sempat tertarik padanya. Dan kau tahu apa alasannya?"

Kagura menggeleng.

"Itu karena dirimu." Jawab Sougo.

Kagura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tak ingin seorang pun melukaimu dulu? Kau ingat saat aku mencoba melindungimu bahkan, itu dari Nobume yang kukira ingin membunuhmu? Aku juga mencoba melukai kakakmu agar kau tak berhadapan dengannya." Sougo memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak tahu _aru_." Jawab Kagura.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu dan menyadarkan dirimu kalau aku ... mencintaimu." Sougo tersenyum tipis namun terlihat miris di mata Kagura.

"Sayangnya yang kau pandang hanya _Danna_ seorang. Aku tetap berusaha mendapatkan perhatian darimu dan akhirnya tetap _Danna_ yang menjadi prioritasmu bahkan setelah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jelas Sougo.

Kagura melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi bukankah saat kau menyuruhku menjadi kekasihmu, kau sudah tertarik dengan Nobume- _chan_?" tanya Kagura seraya mencari kebohongan di manik merah itu.

"Tertarik bukan berarti aku mencintainya, _China_. Bagiku, waktu bersamamu adalah yang paling berharga. Aku bahkan kehilangan hidupku ketika _Hime-sama_ mengatakan kau sudah meninggal." Jawab Sougo.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian lagi." Sambungnya.

"tiga bulan." Desis Kagura pelan.

Sougo mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Tiga bulan dan jika kau berhasil mengambil hatiku kembali, aku terima." Jawabnya cepat seraya mengalihkan mukanya dari Sougo. Kagura tak ingin Sougo melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sougo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku, _China_." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu setelahnya. Sougo menepati janjinya untuk tak membawa anak-anak Kagura kembali ke Edo. Kagura dan Sougo masih tinggal terpisah dengan Kagura yang tetap berada di Busuu.

"Mami, ada hadiah dari Papi." Teriak senang Souko dari arah ruang tamu diikuti Souji di belakangnya.

Kagura tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang Papi berikan Sayang?" tanya Kagura.

"Baju _China_ lagi _desaa_." Guman Souji yang merasa bosan dengan baju pilihan Sang Papi.

Kagura terkikik geli melihat wajah putranya yang di tekuk.

Sejak acara lamaran dadakan Sougo yang tak romantis di bangsal rumah sakit, Sougo benar-benar berusaha mendapatkan kembali hati _China_ -nya. Walaupun, mereka tinggal di tempat yang berjauhan, Setiap minggu Sougo akan mengunjungi mereka saat di hari libur kerjanya. Bahkan, Sougo sering mengirimkan hadiah berupa pakaian, mainan dan benda-benda lainnya yang membuat Kagura kerepotan menatanya di rumah mereka. jika, waktu liburnya panjang, Sougo sering mengajak mereka untuk liburan atau sekedar bermain ke taman bermain di Busuu.

 _Sadist_ dan pikiran anehnya. Tapi, tak dipungkiri bahwa Kagura senang dengan semua ini.

 _"Satu hal, China, aku menikahimu bukan dalam bentuk tanggung jawabku atau apapun itu, ada atau tidaknya kedua malaikat kecil kita dan hal di masa lampau itu terjadi atau tidak, aku akan tetap memilihmu sebagai Nyonya besar Okita."_

Mengingat wajah datar Sougo dengan perilaku malu-malu mengucapkannya membuat Kagura harus menahan tawanya.

"Mami kenapa _aru_ / _desaa_?" tanya kedua anaknya saat melihat Kagura menahan tawa.

"Mami hanya bahagia, Sayang." Ucap Kagura seraya mengelus kedua surai anaknya bergantian.

Tak lama dering telpon di kediaman Kagura berbunyi dan Kagura segera menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Kagura dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan perlengkapan yang dia kira dibuthkan selama tinggal di Edo. Wajah manisnya terlihat panik dengan air mata di kedua sudut matanya.

 _"Kagura, tenang dan dengarkan aku, Sougo sedang koma sekarang."_

Sederet kalimat dari Hijikata via telepon tadi mampu menjungkir balikan dunianya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagura segera meminta Hijikata untuk menjemput dirinya.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan, _Sadist_ bodoh!" isaknya.

.

.

.

Hijikata kini tengah berdiri di depan kediaman Jagura dengan kedua monster cilik dalam gendongannya.

" _Ji_ - _san_ , apakah papi akan baik-baik saja _aru_ ,kah?" tanya Souko sesegukan.

"Tenanglah, Papi kalian adalah orang yang kuat." Hijikata menenangkan gadis kecil tersebut.

" _Ji_ - _san_ , Ayo cepat ke tempat Papi _desaa_." Souji menarik-narik kerah baju Hijikata.

"Sebentar, Kita tunggu mami kalian dulu."

Selesai itu Kagura keluar dari rumahnya dan mereka segera berangkat ke Edo.

.

.

.

 ** _Rumah Sakit Edo._**

 **"** Yo!" Sapa manusia berbalut perban yang kini tengah membaca majalah Jump dengan di temanin oleh pria ubanan dengan gaya rambut keriting alami.

"Papi!" seru kedua bocah cilik yang kini turun dari gendongan Hijikata dan Kagura.

Lutut Kagura mendadak lemas melihat mereka bertiga. Bukan karena Sougo yang telah siuman, tetapi dua sosok lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Satu tengah tersenyum tipis dan satu lagi tersenyum lebar walaupun perban juga melilit di setiap tubuhnya.

"Gin- _chan,_ Kamui- _nii_ ..." Guman Kagura bergetar.

Sosok yang disapa Gin-chan itu berajak dari duduknya dan memeluk putri angkatnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Kagura." Gumannya.

Kagura mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Gintoki.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku, juga?" Tanya Kamui yang kini tengah berbaring di Ranjang pasien sebelah Sougo.

Kagura melepaskan pelukan Gintoki dan menghambur memeluk kakaknya, ah tidak, menjitak surai _vermillion_ itu lebih tepatnya dan kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan bilang kalian masuk rumah sakit karena kalian berkelahi." Omel Kagura.

"Ittai nee," Kamui mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Imouto-chan. Setelah lama kabur dari kami dan ini yang kau lakukan terhadap _Aniki_ -mu?" Kamui berguman dengan nada sedih.

"Yang kamu lakuin ke _Aniki_ jahat, Imouto-chan. Si _Pedo_ luh sayang, gue di buang." Rajuknya dengan sedih di wajah imutnya.

Kagura nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah mendengar kalimat alay dari _Baka_ _Aniki_ -nya.

"Lupakan itu, Baka _Aniki_. Kalian berkelahi karena apa lagi _aru_?" tanya Kagura.

"Kami tidak berkelahi, Kami hanya berlatih _Sparing._ " Jawab kedua manusia berbeda surai itu kompak.

"Berlatih menghancurkan kota dengan saling memecahkan kepala hingga beberapa tulang patah dan kaki terluka? Hebat." Sindir Hijikata yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Diam kau, Hijikata- _san_." Sembur Sougo.

"Dan kau, Kamui- _Nii,_ Sadar dirilah jika kau juga _pedo_ kalau aku _pedo._ " Lanjut Sougo.

"Pedo?" Souji memiringkan kepalanya.

"Papi, Pedo itu apa?" tanya Souko dengan raut penasaran.

Seketika Sougo tersendak air liurnya sendiri.

Sial, dia tak ingin anak-anaknya teracuni di Usia dini.

"Pedo itu ... itu ... ah, Papi lupa kalau ada es krim di markas." Sougo mengalihkan topik.

"Benarkah _aru_ / _desaa_?" Teriak dua bocah itu girang.

Sougo memberikan tatapan berarti ke Hijikata.

"Yosh, yang mau es krim ikut dengan _Tenpaa_ _jii-san_." Ucapnya kurang ajar dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Gintoki.

"Ayo, _Tenpaa-jii, Mayora-ji_!" teriak mereka berdua seraya menarik Hijikata dan Gintoki keluar kamar.

"Gin _Jii-chan_!/Toshirou _Ji-san_!" seru mereka berdua membenarkan nama masing-masing. Gintoki menggendong Souji, sedangkan Hijikata menggendong Souko. Mereka berempat lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" _Safe_ ..." guman mereka bertiga.

Kagura mendelik tajam ke arah kakak dan calon suaminya itu.

" _Gomennasai_ ..." ucap mereka berdua seperti maling habis tertangkap tangan.

Kagura berjalan mendekati Sougo ketika Soyo masuk dan menarik Kamui untuk keluar dari sana.

Wanita itu kemudian memukul kepala Sougo.

" _Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka onna_!" teriaknya tak terima.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Kuso _Sadist_! Kupikir kau benar-benar sekarat _aru_." Isaknya.

" _China_ ..." Sougo tertegun melihat Kagura yang terisak, namun kemudian sebuah seringai _Sadist_ tercetak di wajahnya. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa sekhawatir ini, _China_. Segitu takutnya jika aku mati, kah?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Siapa yang takut kau mati, _Kuso Gaki_!"

"Lantas, kenapa kau panik, _China_? Harusnya kau senang, _China_." Ucapnya jengkel karena godaanya gagal.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Souji dan Souko jika Papi mereka mati _aru_." Ucap Kagura seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jika itu yang kau takutkan, lebih baik aku mati saja, _China_. Lagipula kau juga tak ingin menikah denganku,kan?" Ujarnya seraya membaringkan tubuh.

"Bukan begitu _aru_." Gumannya. Ntahlah saat ini Kagura tengah gelisah Sendiri.

Sougo menghela napasnya dan kemudian duduk kembali. Pria bersurai pasir itu menggenggam lembut tangan putih pucat wanita Yato itu.

"Aku tahu waktunya masih satu bulan lagi, _China_ , tapi aku ingin bertanya lagi kepadamu," Sougo menarik napas dalam sejenak, "Maukah kau menikah denganku, _China_?" tanyanya lagi. Sungguh, dalam hati pria pasir itu sudah berteriak karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengulangi untuk mengucapkan hal yang sama dan Sougo benci itu.

Wajah Kagura memerah, degup jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Melihat tak ada respon berarti, Sougo menghela napas kecewa.

"Ya sudah jika kau-,"

"Aku bersedia _aru_." Jawab cepat Kagura dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Mata Sougo melebar dengan senyuman cerah yang mengiringinya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, _China_?" tanya Sougo pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Aku yakin kau tadi sudah mendengarnya, _Sadist_. Aku tak ingin mengulanginya." Sergah Kagura seraya membuang muka.

Sougo terkekeh pelan.

Pria tersebut menarik Kagura dalam pelukannya. Sougo sedikit meringis ketika tubuh Kagura menabrak bagian dadanya yang masih dililit perban.

"Arigatou, _China_. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap tulus Sougo.

"Aku juga, _Sadist_." Jawab Kagura.

Wanita yato itu tak bisa lagi berbohong kalau dirinya masih sangat mencintai bungsu Okita yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Jadi, Kapan kita akan membuatkan Souko dan Souji adik?" tanya pria _Sadist_ tersebut dengan wajah yang mirip _Chihuahua_ di penglihatan Kagura.

Kagura menatap Sougo tak percaya dan melayangkan sebuah tinjuan mesra di wajah pria _Sadist_ tersebut.

"Dasar _Sadist_ mesum _aru_!" teriaknya.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan Kagura kalau yang dia tinju barusan adalah calon Suaminya yang berstatus pasien rawat inap di rumah sakit.

Sougo memegang pipinya dan menatap Kagura sengit.

"Lihat saja kau, _China_ , aku akan membalasmu di hari pertama kita sah nanti!" Sungutnya kesal.

Wajah Kagura Sontak semakin merah mendengarnya.

"Diam kau, _Sadist_!" Sungutnya malu.

Awal yang baru untuk keluarga tersebut baru akan dimulai.

* * *

 _Pada akhirnya, Aku menyerah mengejar bayangan bulan tersebut._

 _Karena aku tahu, Bayangan akan tetap menghilang di tempat yang gelap._

 _Sedangkan, aku bukanlah Manusia yang berjalan di tempat yang penuh cahaya._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, aku menemukanmu lagi di tengah jalanku yang semakin menghitam._

 _Matahariku yang hilang._

 _Jika, Aneue adalah bulanku._

 _Maka, Kau adalah Matahari yang selalu memberikan sinar di jalan gelapku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, selalu ..._

 _Okita Kagura._

* * *

-fin-

wuah ... akhirnya selesai juga aru ^^

Gimana endingnya? maksa kah? hehehehe ...

Maaf jika endingnya rada nge-gas dan sedikit maksa di akhir.

 _Author_ tiba-tiba kena penyakit males nulis karena banyaknya tugas ^^

Tapi idenya buat lanjut lagi seger banget, ya udah jadi di ketik aja selagi bisa ^^

Maafkanlah Yuki ^^

sebenernya Yuki udah nyiapin draft _epilogue_ ... ya semoga bisa di publish ^^

Sampai Disini dulu ya Minna ^^

.

.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian atas Fanfiction ini ^^

Terutama buat Freedom-san yang setia memberikan komentarnya ^^

Sampai berjumpa di cerita yang lain ^^


End file.
